


Friends? Or More?

by TheMiraculousAdmiral



Series: Friends? Or More? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ........, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste, Found Concept through a friend on Discord bc of a tumblr fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I guarantee you, I have a crazy brain, I will not hurt Luka, I'm Done Tagging, I'm not linking it here, Identity Reveal, Inspired Fic if I can find the inspiration, It was 100 percent fluff, It's a fic called "The Woes of Teenage Underwear Models", Loosely based on the concept, Love Square all the way, NO CHANCE OF ANY ACTUAL LUKANETTE IN THIS FIC, Otherwise no similarities, Positively, Post-Reveal Love Square, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Spoilers for every Miraculous Episode in existence, The same cannot be said for Lila, There is absolutely, This is a, as well as, duh duh da duh, eventually, for now, forgot, fun stuff, oof, you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral
Summary: There's an identity reveal, the roles our beloved heroes play in their day-to-day lives switch dramatically, and well, Adrien is oblivious, Marinette is simply trying to make him see the light. Miscommunication ensues, and these two are still cute, angst filled, teenage dorks.





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> So new fic, who wants to see how often this one will get an update?

Truth be told, Adrien hadn’t been expecting what tonight would bring. He wasn’t saying it was a bad thing that his partner, the ever extraordinary Ladybug, had called him via the communicators in their weapons. Not that this was strange in and of itself, but it was the context of the call that was strange. She’d said to meet her on the rooftop of a nondescript building which she subsequently provided the address for. Regardless of the strange nature the call had, Adrien was never one to disappoint his partner, his lady. So he quickly departed for the rooftop, bounding across Paris as stealthily as possible.

 

When he arrived, Ladybug was sitting facing away from him, sitting on the edge of the building, legs daintily kicking back and forth over the side. The setting sun against her silhouette made her absolutely stunning in his eyes, then again, there wasn’t much that couldn’t make her appear that way to him. She obviously noticed his arrival, she didn’t turn or say anything, she only had to almost imperceptibly nod and release a relieved sigh to show that she was aware of his presence. Then she patted the spot beside her, “care to sit, Chaton?”

 

Without much thought he replied, “of course, m’lady!” Doing as she had asked and sitting down beside her. Once he was situated, he turned to look at Ladybug, who was looking at him inquisitively, his brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to question her, but she turned away and looked at the setting sun once more before he could say a word, and yet again he was silenced by how at peace and beautiful the twilight sun could make her.

 

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Ladybug began to talk, “Cat, it’s time for the masks to fall.” The way she said it told him she was more than prepared for what she had implied, her tone was resolved and the look in her eyes was the same one that took over when she finally resolved to defeat an akuma once and for all.

 

Despite her expression, he still found himself questioning her resolve on this decision. This time there would be no going back as there had been with Oblivio several months prior. No, there would only be the two of them, two people who save the city time and again finally knowing each other completely. He hadn’t realized he was speaking his concerns aloud until a spandex covered finger touched his lips gently, stopping the babble coming from his throat. He looked at her, and that’s when he realized something, a look of certainty and determination lingering in the blue depths of her eyes. That was what told him she was certain, more than words ever could have.

 

Quietly and without much fuss she removed her finger from his mouth, but he kept his lips sealed tightly shut, ready to hear what she had to say next. “I suppose we’ll do this on the count of three then?” Her voice was soft, soothing, there was only a hint of uncertainty, though firmness relayed that she would not be backing down from this.

 

Cat Noir nodded, and took a deep breath as the entire dynamic of his world was about to shift completely, and would never be the same again. He couldn’t tell if he was excited or terrified at the prospect.

 

* * *

 

 

They both spoke at the same moment in time, “one.”

 

The world had already begun to spin, and it was now only them as they walked to the middle of the rooftop to hide from any possible prying eyes, “two.”

 

She looked at him and smiled, a heart melting sight that had him sighing out the last word as she spoke confidently, the one word that they had agreed to, the one they said would be the end of this masked existence between the two of them. The thought caused him only slight hesitation, but the word still came out as a forlorn sigh, “three.”

 

* * *

 

 

Quickly, and without much delay Ladybug spoke words he could only dreamed of hearing, “Tikki, spots off!”

He followed nary a second later, “Plagg, claws in!”

 

A flash of lights passed over him as he shut his eyes to shield them from the bright flashes of green and pink, the latter of which both excited and unsettled him. A quiet gasp, and then a light chuckle caught his attention, and before he could open his eyes to understand, she spoke with such mirth and happiness it confounded him, “I should have known it was you behind the mask.”

 

He still hadn’t opened his eyes a minute later and he could hear the faux pout in her voice when she spoke again, “Adrien, open your eyes.” He squeezed them tighter hesitation pooling in his gut, her voice cut through it like a knife with a quick insistent, and probably frustrated, “NOW!”

 

Without further hesitation his eyes flew open, and there in front of him was one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette who he had called the “everyday Ladybug” of their class. Marinette who had managed to pique the interest of, and gain compliments from, Audrey Bourgeois and his own father, two very cold people in the world of fashion. Marinette who had managed to allow Lila chance after chance, despite being very much aware of her lies. Marinette… who had a crush on some boy, probably Luka. Marinette who was so undoubtedly amazing with and without the mask she had just removed that he couldn’t possibly deserve her affections.

 

The whirlwind of thoughts kept playing in his mind and he couldn’t help but realize that, one, she was taking this rather well, two he couldn’t keep his thoughts straight, regardless of what came to mind, and three he needed something to relieve this headache. So like a mature young man, Adrien opened his mouth, screamed for all of twenty seconds, and then promptly fainted on to the floor, or in this case, the rooftop.

 

The last thing he can remember before blacking out entirely was a small, toned body catching him, and Marinette’s ( _LADYBUG’S!!!!_ ) voice trying to soothe him.


	2. The First Dose of Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks Plagg a question.
> 
> Adrien wakes up, the roles switch.
> 
> A decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have referenced an episode in this, in a rather subtle manner. No, it isn't Oblivio, as that ep is rather overtly mentioned.

 

Marinette had honestly not expected Adrien to fall as quick as he had, or for him to be the one of them that reacted this way with the hindsight of their identities. Honestly, she was pretty sure she should be the one passed out and being caught. She had his head cushioned on her lap, his kwami was looking on with clear amusement, Tikki was sitting on her shoulder trying to provide her comfort, though, if Marinette was being honest she didn’t feel like she needed it.

 

She turned to Plagg, “is he alright?”

 

The small kwami snorted, “oh he’s fine. Probably just realized that I was right in calling you his girlfriend, and that he was a gigantic idiot.”

 

Marinette felt her cheeks warm up at the mention of being called Adrien’s ‘girlfriend,’ not that she would mind, but as it stood she didn’t think they were quite ready for a romantic relationship. “I guess I know why I kissed him during Oblivio, and why the ‘true love’s kiss’ worked during Dark Cupid.” She glanced at the boy resting in her lap, his face still appearing as stressed as the moments leading up to him fainting. Her heart ached at the sight of him, overwhelmed by her decision to not only reveal herself but at her being well _her_.

 

She was glad she could at least say that it seemed that something, hopefully, positive could come of this new side to each other they could explore. She was excited, and while this would undoubtedly mean confusion on her heart, and probably a mild freak out about the steadiness of her emotional health, she could already tell they would be okay.

 

That is to say, she would be okay.

 

Adrien on the other hand, well, considering he’d fainted, she was reserving judgement for a later date as to his well-being. Really, she loved the boy, in more facets than one it seemed, but this intense a reaction just provoked concern in her heart and mind for him than anything.

__

* * *

 

 

Adrien began to stir probably about thirty minutes later, luckily for both of them, it wasn’t that late into the night. She began uttering soothing phrases to him, and tried to coax him back into full consciousness, hoping he wouldn’t simply faint again. When his eyes had fully opened, and his mind seemed to be fully aware of his surroundings they settled on her and widened.

 

“Ma-ma,” he began, but again, she silenced him like she had earlier before their whole world, and apparently dynamic, shifted, by placing a single slim finger to his lips.

 

“Calm down Adrien,” she began, pushing his hair away from his face gently, “you had me worried there for a minute, screaming and then fainting like that.”

 

His face instantly paled before turning a slight pinkish hue, an apologetic look entered his eyes, “I uh, hehe, I’m sorry about that.”

 

She shook her head and chuckled, “Adrien, don’t be sorry, it’s my fault for apparently overwhelming you. So I should be the one apologizing, especially considering it caused you enough stress you passed out for half an hour.”

 

If it were even possible, Adrien’s eyes grew wider, ‘really, he is such a cat,’ Marinette thought in passing. A second later he scrambled to get off of her lap as if she had burned him, and looked at her like she was the most impossible thing in existence. “I-I-I-uhh-hehe,” Adrien sputtered, Marinette gave him a look, she was mildly surprised at the now stuttering Adrien Agreste, aka Cat Noir, standing in front of her. She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t the tiniest bit satisfying, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, right now all that mattered was calming him down.

 

“Adrien, breathe,” Marinette said getting up and placing her hands on his shoulders, “relax, I’m real, and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Adrien seemingly relaxed at that, but he was still tense. Then before she could stop him he began babbling, “Marinette, I-I, I know that you like Luka, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable,” Marinette found herself gaping at him, ‘what is he talking about?’ was the only question on her mind but she was too shocked to even say it aloud, accentuated by him continuing to babble.

 

“I really shouldn’t have pushed you so much in my overly selfish attempt to woo you when you were Ladybug, as Cat Noir.” By now, Marinette had collected her jaw from the floor and was ready to respond, but Adrien just kept going, “I hope that we can still be friends and you don’t hate me for what I’ve done because of my overinflated, obsessive, and honestly unhealthy imitation of a crush on you.” She was about to respond to this when he finally took a breath for air, but he started before the first syllable had left her lips, “Please don’t hate me. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!!!”

 

With that he transformed and ran, and if Marinette wasn’t still so shocked by what he’d said, and the fact that he’d transformed and ran off, she might have gone after him. As it stood, she turned to Tikki and spoke a simple question, “did he just assume I have a crush on Luka and admit to having a crush on my superheroine persona in the same breath?”

 

Tikki nodded, “I think so? Now, what are you gonna do Marinette?”

 

Marinette thought for a moment before looking back at the kwami resolutely, “First, I’m gonna go home and sleep. Then I’ll try to put the two sides together in my brain, after that, I kinda want payback on him for everything he’s done to me as either of his personas.”

 

Tikki was a tad bit worried for Plagg’s poor owner, Marinette was a very confident person, and in the half hour Adrien had been out cold, Tikki could see the change in many aspects of her owner. Marinette was also very stubborn, and Tikki had no doubts that she absolutely would get exactly what she wanted from Adrien, regardless of the toll it took on the boy. However, this was counteracted by Adrien’s behavior as Cat Noir and oblivious social attitude, as well as the fact that Marinette didn’t hate him, and would give him all the support he needed, regardless of her own wishes for revenge against the poor boy.

 

It wasn’t long before Marinette called on Tikki to transform, and headed for home. It wasn’t long from there that they arrived back in Marinette’s room, and went to sleep. In the morning, everyone would see exactly what lay in store for the oblivious black cat, and the playfully vengeful Ladybug, but for now the bug and her kwami slept.

 

The same could not be said for the black cat and his kwami.


	3. The Turmoil of Black Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is freaking out.
> 
> Plagg is done, and is being polite about it for once.
> 
> Also, it's 2 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I am actively posting chapters for once. What has happened to me?

 Adrien was freaking out, no, he was straight up having a panic attack.

 

This is of course to say that, upon de-transforming back at home, he had immediately started pacing and spouting nonsense. In short, Adrien Agreste would very much not be sleeping tonight outside of the thirty minutes he’d been passed out earlier. Passed out with his head in Marinette’s lap, in _Ladybug’s lap_.

 

When he’d woken up her expression had been so kind, so gentle, full of caring. Then she’d told him that he’d been passed out for half an hour, and he’d come to with his head in her lap, he’d been mortified. He’d quickly apologized for making her uncomfortable, and definitely (read tried and failed) assured her that he would support her in her attempt to woo Luka Couffaine.

 

Ugh, Adrien really wished he hadn’t gone and asked Marinette to wingman for him at the Ice Rink and subsequently given her a reason to ask Luka out. Marinette was Ladybug, the girl he’d been trying to get the love of for almost two years, and she’d even told him she was in love with someone else, and told him she didn’t like his civilian self like that, and she hated liars, so she wouldn’t lie to him about her feelings right? Especially after her room being broadcasted on television, and then him confronting her about the pictures at school in the locker room, where no one else had been at the time.

 

It was just not ideal, Adrien would never be able to get this girl, especially after his insistence to himself, to others, and in front of Marinette herself. Regardless of which, she’d also written him a note and had Nathalie tell him how much of a friend she was to get him notes on the day Aurore Boreál had been reakumatized into a much more powerful version of Stormy Weather. At this point Adrien was a mess, she only thought of him as a friend, she’d kissed him during Oblivio for goodness knows what reason, and he’d made it overtly clear to everyone that had ever spoken of it, and even to the girl he’d been chasing after herself that she was “just a friend” to him. It was beyond embarrassing, it was the worst luck in the universe. He supposed that was due to the ever mounting consequences of holding the ring of the black cat, and getting a heavy dose of karma.

 

He could really only hope that Marinette was having as much of a freak out as he was.

 

Spoiler Alert: She wasn’t, but Adrien didn’t know nor did he need to know that tidbit. Not that is would have mattered much.

 

Adrien was nowhere near calm when the clock indicated it was midnight. No, he was going to be here all night, marinating in the absolute mortification and panic from the night’s events. He was still that way at two in the morning, which is when Plagg finally decided to put the brakes on his mental train-wreck.

 

Adrien had thought Plagg had been sleeping, in reality, Adrien was so distracted by his emotional turmoil, mental freak out, and just about anything in his life connected to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that he hadn’t been paying attention to anything else at all. In fact, Plagg had decided to let Adrien freak out in hopes it would 1) tire him out, 2) run its course and he could relax or 3) that Adrien would finally grow a brain. Key word: hope. Needless to say, that hadn’t been the case.

 

Plagg had spent almost every second since he had been released back at the mansion to keep Adrien from hurting himself by walking into, or tripping over anything, including air. He knew that it was natural for his owners to freak out after a reveal. Plagg preferred the owners that sat and worked over their nervous energy via talking to him or Tikki’s owners, not the type that ran from the latter, and babbled distractedly while pacing their room not paying attention to anything.

 

Really, he hated that he had no way to know which type he’d receive.

 

Anyways, back to the situation at hand, Plagg lost his temper at 2 A.M., which later he’d claim was decent considering they’d gotten home at 9 o’clock. So he put his foot down, without any hesitation, “alright, kid,” he started, “stop it, you’re freaking out over the tiniest, most tedious things when it comes to an identity reveal. What you need to do is sleep, let your mind relax and deal with it in the morning.”

 

Adrien’s brain slammed to a halt, as Plagg for the first time cut into his thoughts. Deep down, Adrien knew Plagg had a point, even a little sleep would do wonders for his mental state, but right now, Adrien was in full on panic mode, and thus, his brain didn’t take long to latch onto lingering thoughts from the last five hours, the problem was now it was basically panicked teenage babble coming out of his mouth in a conversational manner toward Plagg. Really, this was the way the night was destined to go.

 

“But Plagg, I can’t sleep, she’s literally been right behind me for almost as long as I’ve known her,” Adrien started his tone coming out as a complaining groan, though it was probably the most coherent he’d been since the reveal. “I can’t even manage to win her heart now. She’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug with or without the mask, brave, confident, extremely stubborn. And I’ve been saying she’s just a friend for almost two years now, and that’s all she sees me as, a friend.

 

“Then I went and was immature with my feelings toward her, when she obviously wasn’t interested, on top of that I asked her to wingman for me at the ice rink,” Adrien stopped for a moment, “OH MY GOD! What if she thinks I like Kagami! Or that I don’t actually have true feelings for her? Or what if she used the ice rink date as an opportunity to ask Luka out because she likes him?!?!?!?!”

 

Plagg looked at Adrien as if he’d grown a second head, though at this point he was pretty sure Adrien was going off the deep end. So, it wasn’t that much of a stretch to say he had, maybe, grown a second head. Plagg closed his eyes and shook his head, this boy was beyond dumb.

 

“Adrien,” Plagg began, irritation clear in his voice, “go to bed, it’s two in the morning. You have no way to know that what you’re saying is even remotely true. On top of that, I highly doubt that Ladybug would be happy with you staying up until two in the morning, on a school night no less, because that seems to be important to you for whatever reason,” Plagg rolled his eyes, “ freaking out about her identity. Really Adrien, this is fruitless, just go to bed.”

 

The problem with that was Adrien’s mind was too deep into panic mode to even calm down enough to sleep. Plagg was seriously starting to think they’d be at this until well after dawn. Boy, he hoped he was proven wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately for him, Plagg’s hunch had hit the nail on the head. It had been a little under five hours, and while Adrien had calmed significantly by about six, there had been little point in sleeping by then. Afterwards a calm silencd had settled in, which gave Adrien’s hyperactive mind a chance to actually have a coherent thought. So now Adrien was freaking out because he had realized that he would have to see Marinette at school, and that she would be right behind him. And he COULD NOT for the life of him handle that thought.

“What do I say Plagg? What do I do?” Adrien asked him for the tenth time is almost as many minutes. Plagg looked at the clock, and he knew that Nathalie would be there in about five minutes to let Adrien know breakfast was ready. Plagg gave said boy a glare and rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t do or say anything,” Plagg said, becoming more annoyed by the second, “just get ready for school, put on some of that stuff to hide the bags under your eyes, and then eat breakfast and go to school, just like almost every weekday since we’ve met.”

 

Adrien suddenly stopped pacing, looked at Plagg wild eyed, blanched, and then went to the bathroom and was out and dressed in his normal clothing in a matter of about three minutes. It was a miracle Adrien looked anything near normal, though, while Adrien’s rushed job of concealing the bags beneath his eyes would likely get by Nathalie and the kid’s gorilla of a body guard, they wouldn’t make it past his friends. Though honestly that was fine, but Plagg refused to bring it up, because he was not going another five hours with this kid freaking out.

 

Thirty minutes later they left the Mansion. Five minutes after that they were at the school. Time for the day to begin.

 

What an adventure this would be.


	4. The Morning of a Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is planning.
> 
> The class is shocked.
> 
> The Dynamic is shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, am I posting daily?
> 
> I must be on a roll then.
> 
> Without further ado, Chapter 4.

 Marinette had woken up at six o’clock that morning, which is what she’d intended to do. After last night she had needed sleep, a full nine hours, and she felt refreshed. She took a shower, got dressed and sat in her computer chair, thinking over the two identities, and one boy, she had to put together now. While she hadn’t freaked out about the whole ordeal, she knew she had to put these two boys, so different, yet so similar in her mind’s eye that it was becoming easier.

 

She was already oddly acquainted with the idea, and was rapidly becoming familiar with the thought of, Adrien and Cat Noir being one boy. Yes, she still had to get used to it, but it was more of just wrapping her mind around the whole thing. So far, she thought she was doing better than Adrien was, based off of his reaction and rapid departure last night.

 

Marinette, however, pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now, she wanted revenge on her kitty. Yes, her kitty. She loved both sides of that mask, what type of love would come to bridge both identities together had yet to be identified, but they’d caused her so much stress that she needed to flip the tables on him.

 

She knew that Adrien was freaking out, and probably didn’t deserve her revenge in this still fragile state, but, she was done letting this boy, unknowingly, have the upperhand. If Adrien ever managed to build his confidence back up to what he’d had as Cat Noir, she’d meet him quip for quip. Right now though, she was going to savor in the poor boy’s love misery, mainly because he was under the impression that she was actively pursuing Luka.

 

Now, Marinette would admit she had feelings for Luka, but they were definitely edging more toward small crush than anything she’d developed for Adrien, prior to last night. Right now, she knew she trusted Adrien quite a bit, and her feelings toward Cat Noir were fond ones, but to add in the obvious as day crush on the non-superhero persona of that coin she had, well, she didn’t know what side of the friend-romance line she’d end up on.

Marinette glanced at the clock, _6:45_ , it read, ‘not bad’ Marinette thought, school started in an hour and she’d managed to sort out everything but her feelings toward her partner. Really, she knew it wouldn’t be an overnight thing, but it was not enjoyable.

She walked downstairs and grabbed something for breakfast, it wasn’t large, she doubted her stomach could handle much with all the emotional turmoil occurring with Adrien/Cat Noir. Especially with having to see him at school today. Oh lord, he had been right that they knew each other, if he ever became smug about being right, well, she’d see to it he wasn’t smug for… _STOP IT MARINETTE!_ She shook the thought away, apparently her feelings might be a bit more developed than at first glance. Oh well, she still needed time to adjust, and let her emotions sort themselves out if at all possible, despite that seeming to occur much sooner than previously anticipated.

 

Marinette couldn’t however let that distract her, she needed to get back at Adrien for a lot. This list may or may not include flirting, his very petulant attitude when it came to her turning him down or standing him up, though in reality it had been her who had been stood up by him, and a multitude of other instances in both identities that just didn’t sit well with her. Of course, she knew Adrien was kind-hearted, and incredibly sweet, as well as being a hopeless romantic. His qualities were truly endearing, but she still had to get revenge on him for many things.

 

As Ladybug, Marinette was quick witted and clever, but when she could plan a dragged out strategy, she could be downright conniving. Luckily for Adrien, Marinette hadn’t finalized her plans for revenge, though a small talk with Tikki in her room before leaving for school made her confident he wouldn’t have long to wait for her vengeance. Yes, today was Adrien’s grace period, as this morning she hadn’t had quite a full picture of the revenge she wanted on him.

 

Not that he needed to know any of this, but still, as she walked to school, she had a passing thought, one that was along the lines of, ‘ _he was freaking out last night, quite miserably too, I was talking to him coherently, and he was spluttering and struggling to speak to me normally, perhaps the roles we play have switched_.’

 

Oh yes, Marinette was spot on, as usual, for when Adrien walked into the classroom at approximately 7:30 he immediately blushed. He went straight to his seat as was customary, but then turned to greet her, had this happened only 24 hours prior, she would be blushing and stuttering. The roles had however performed a flip, because Adrien was definitely stuttering out his morning greetings to her, “Guh-go-good muh-morning Mi ahhh, Marinette.”

 

She looked at him as the rest of the class turned to Adrien in surprise at his sudden incoherence talking to Marinette. Then Marinette responded, without blushing, “good morning, Adrien.” It had a very visible effect in the eyes of her classmates, and Adrien blushed more. Alya was gaping openly at the scene that had just unfolded before her, as she had been entering the classroom when the exchange began. Marinette then glanced around the room, shrugged at the obviously stunned expressions of her classmates, and settled back to drawing in her sketchbook.

 

Alya practically ran to her seat and asked Marinette, in a very audible manner, “what was that?”

 

Marinette looked at her, then at Adrien, then quickly to Tikki in her purse, before resting her gaze on Alya. Then, in an amazing show of confidence, Marinette shrugged as she answered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alya.”

 

Alya knew Marinette wouldn’t admit it in the open, and realized that by making a scene and not whispering she’d ruined chances of getting answers out of the girl next to her. Thusly, Alya sighed, “you know exactly what I’m talking about, you might not tell me right now, but you will tell me what happened earlier. That is most certainly final.”

 

Marinette shrugged, “alright then.”

 

* * *

 

The bell didn’t ring long afterwards, and Madame Bustier had quite the time keeping the class focused on the lesson. For once the only one paying full attention was Marinette, odd considering most days she spent class staring at the back of the blond head in front of her dreamily. Today, whenever her gaze slipped to the rear of Adrien’s head, she wore a very conniving, smug expression, completed with a smirk, resting on her face.

 

Yes, indeed something was happening. Marinette was planning something, and by the expression upon her face whenever she looked at him, Adrien was the decided target.

 

Time could only tell what would come of the new dynamic between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Afterall, the switching of roles was one thing, but with time, the former would undoubtedly find herself in a uniquely enjoyable position.

 

Oh yes, the bug and the black cat were now on a new path, one that had many twists and turns along its charted course. Not that anyone but the bug her kwami and a certain god of destruction had any understanding of that, then again, where’s the fun in revenge if everyone knows what’s going to happen.

 

The journey has barely begun.


	5. The Barest Vengeance of a Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blushing.
> 
> Some laughing.
> 
> Much Oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be evil, read to find out for yourself.

 Adrien was sure Marinette was trying to either torture or kill him.

 

Today, she’d shown up in a very form fitting, Ladybug red dress, and black leather boots. He could almost swear the dress didn’t fit dress-code, but it did, the shoulder straps were conveniently a slight bit over the school’s minimum standard, and even though the neckline dipped low, it still covered her breasts quite modestly. That is to say meeting dress code but still being very risque. Not that it mattered when the dress was as tight as her ladybug suit. He hadn’t thought she’d wear something so bold and dare he say _sexy_ , and on top that, the boots combined with the dress she was wearing helped show off her toned legs in a very distracting manner. This girl was endlessly attractive to him so much it hurt. Though, in Adrien’s opinion the dress itself was actually reflected Marinette's personality and body very well, the bold red contrasted well with the creamy paleness of her skin, and on top of that was made of a lacey silk like fabric that went right to her knees. If only not for the very tight nature of the dress, it might have reflected _her_ more, though Marinette didn't seem to mind it too much.

 

Her makeup was masterfully minimal, light concealer, some lip gloss and a bit of blush that made her glow in an ethereal manner.

 

And that wasn’t all either!

 

She was being very _playful_. In a very very flirty/risque manner. Oh yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was openly flirting with him, and it was giving him a very _hard_ time.

 

When she’d walked in that morning, timed out almost perfectly for after he arrived she’d walked almost seductively up to his desk and whispered in a sultry voice, “take a picture, it lasts longer.” After that she had the gall to stand up and wink mischievously at him, before her face brightened into a broad smile and she walked past him to sit in her seat. He knew without anyone telling him that he was blushing very hard. On top of that he couldn’t for the life of him understand why the rest of the class seemed to be losing their minds at this behavior from Marinette toward him.

 

It didn’t stop there either!

 

She made at least a few other quips at him in class, ranging from the “thanks model boy,” when he picked up her pencil on more than one occasion, to the very subtly timed “your some hot stuff” during science. On top of that there was the way she casually stroked his arm when she needed a piece of paper, or in the hallways when she had a question.

 

Honestly, this girl was making weak at the knees, but he knew he could only ever dream of having her by his side. She had a crush on Luka, and he would support that, but he wished it didn’t come with her being such a vixen around him.

 

He didn’t understand why she was doing this to him. It was absolute torture because he wanted so bad to hope that perhaps this was a sign that she was attracted to him, but he couldn’t be sure. It was all sly, and he was sure at when Nino and Alya choked on some of the things she said they actually were rather _risque_ in spite of her seemingly innocent wording. Or maybe that was just him not understanding what she meant. Which made him worry about his own comprehension of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Regardless of that, all of what she said was far too risque to be written down anywhere and would stay locked away in his, Marinette’s, Nino’s and Alya’s memories.

 

Nothing made sense to him anymore!

 

Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. Because of course two of the girls he’d been either crushing on or at the very least attracted to were one and the same. And on top of that she was trying to kill him!

 

Unfortunately for him, their roles had also seemingly switched in what was their dynamic, Marinette became very _playful_ , and patient with a quiet, blushing stuttering him. It was scary how well she filled the role, and not only that, but how in two days, she had gone from seemingly innocent to downright playfully risque.

 

Adrien hoped he could survive it.

 

Spoiler Alert: He was very close to dying.

 

* * *

 

 

When Adrien got home that day, he was back to freaking out. This time about Marinette’s seemingly out of character behaviour.

 

Marinette was a very confident girl, she could very easily stand up to opponents that were bigger than her, and as Ladybug she had the confidence to jump and swing between buildings without a care in the world. Not to mention, she’d put up with, in his opinion, very suave flirting by his super hero persona. And as Marinette, she faced down every obstacle with a fiery determination that he saw in Ladybug everytime they fought an Akuma.

 

 

At first, Adrien hadn’t noticed the laughter coming from his kwami, then when he had he was confused as to why Plagg was laughing. Until he realized, Plagg was laughing at him.

 

Not that it was uncommon for Plagg to do so, but usually it was after he’d done something stupid while Cat Noir, not at something that happened in school. So, in reality hearing Plagg laughing at him after the day he’d had, trying to keep every semblance of his dignity and not openly stare at Marinette in her rather attractive outfit was really not helping his mood.

 

Adrien had thought he may get by without Plagg teasing him, but no, the kwami chose the moment that thought crossed his mind to wheeze out a tease. “Oh my god,” Plagg had said, trying to collect his breath, only to break down into laughter again and wheeze out something else a minute later, “that was the best flirtatious torture session I’ve ever seen a Ladybug pull,” it seemed this sentence had taken away Plagg’s new found propensity for belly aching laughter at the day he’d had. Of course, that didn’t mean Plagg was not still openly amused by it, if the chuckles he continued to have were anything to go by. “Honestly, I give the girl props, especially if Tikki didn’t help her out at all. Though, I’d be surprised if Tikki did help this one, it was a bit on the risque side for how innocent Tik is. Then again, I’ve seen a lot of things pulled by her bugs that she did suggest. Eh, doesn’t matter which anyways.”

 

Adrien felt himself blush, because if what Plagg was saying was true, it would mean Marinette had openly flirted with him, to torture him. The only question Adrien had was, “why?”

 

Plagg looked at the boy before him, before shaking his head with a sigh, “Adrien, she is definitely upset at you for something, the bugs don’t usually do that unless they want to extract some very amusing revenge out of their black cats. Also, don’t ask me why and what she is upset about, because I’m as in the dark as you are.”

 

Well, that wasn’t true, but Adrien didn’t know that he had paid the bugs a visit during lunch, and gotten on the inside of the bug’s plans.

 

Again, where’s the fun if his kitten has any preparation of a bug’s plans. No, it was definitely better to keep the number of people who knew of her plans for vengeance to himself, Tikki and the bug herself.

 

Oh yes! This was gonna be fun to watch.


	6. The Secret Woes of a Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette mildly freaks out.
> 
> Plagg learns some facts.
> 
> Tikki is being supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted twice in a day, I must be insane.
> 
> Nah, Chapter 6 is just perfection.

 Marinette knew she was successful this morning in absolutely completely flustering Adrien. Oh, it had been so much fun, seeing the look on his face, it was priceless. Now, this was only to see the effect she could have on her poor partner, which apparently was quite the spectacle.

 

She’d admit, wearing a dress as tight as the one she was currently wearing was perhaps a bit low, and definitely more of something a seductress would do. Tomorrow she planned something much more modest, but still probably enough to keep Adrien very distracted all day long. She’d keep throwing quips at him as long as possible, but it was definitely taking a toll on her.

 

Already, the shock of learning Adrien and Cat Noir were one in the same was beginning to wear off, and her nerves were settling back into place. She was mentally freaking out, but she’d planned for being a bit flustered today, using a thin layer of concealer and light blush to hide any actual blushing she knew would occur when the fact that it was Adrien she was doing this to took hold in her brain.

 

She came home and immediately grabbed her lunch and headed to her room. She needed a bit of time to work out her nervous energy and hopefully have a relaxing conversation with Tikki.

 

When she entered her room she immediately looked at the wall that just yesterday morning had pictures of Adrien pinned in every corner, and hidden away, as of yesterday during lunch, they were gone. Her chest of gifts to last until Adrien was old and gray had been emptied and the gifts as well as the aforementioned pictures discreetly thrown away in a dumpster four blocks over. The pictures were replaced with designs she wanted to work on a bit more, or even make, the chest had been repurposed for fabrics bought yesterday afternoon on a small excursion with Alya, and her desktop picture replaced with a rare picture she’d been in with Adrien, Alya and Nino.

 

All said, it felt nice to be able to take away the evidence of her celebrity type crush on Adrien’s unmasked side. It also felt better for her room to feel a lot more like _her_. She dropped into her desk chair, and set her food down a few feet away. She turned to open up her purse and when she did, found not only her own kwami, but also Plagg, Adrien’s kwami.

 

Tikki gave her an apologetic look, “I’m sorry Marinette, he showed up out of nowhere right before you left for lunch.”

 

Marinette waved her off, “it’s alright Tikki,” she needed to vent but she didn’t need her private lunch freak out session to be made known to Adrien, or else her vengeance would not be near as effective on the boy. As such she turned to the black cat kwami, “I want none of this getting back to Adrien, or else I can’t get my payback.”

 

If it were even possible, the black kwami smirked, “Don’t worry I am enjoying watching him have karma come full circle, especially with some of the stunts he’s pulled in the suit.”

 

Marinette smiled gratefully at the kwami before the thoughts of Adrien and Cat Noir being the same person finally broke through the shock that said fact had given her. It was incredible, yes, but it showed her that there are two sides to every coin, and in this case, her sanity and emotional stability were very much dependent upon a bridge between both sides was definitely going to be built between the two sides of that coin.

 

Then came the thought of having to turn down Cat Noir, Adrien, for well, Adrien. It was absurd, and definitely gave her a spot of heartache, especially because he had asked out Kagami likely because of what she’d told him the previous day, and shortly after Glaciator, though he hadn’t helped at all on the latter listed date.

 

She voiced as much while she ate and then came to a very shocking realization, “we’ve been in a love square for almost as long as we’ve known each other.”

 

Plagg laughed at that, “I find that hilarious,” he seemed to take mirth in the concept of the two pining after each other in circles, though that didn’t exactly make Marinette feel any better.

 

Marinette slouched a bit, and groaned, “ugh, why is it that I have to turn him down for the _stupid_ crush I had on him as a civilian. I couldn’t even form coherent sentences around him until a few months ago, and even then, I was _extremely awkward_. It was embarrassing.” Marinette stood up and began to pace, “and I don’t even think we should be together, because he was clueless to my crush on him, just like I was to his before he outright told me when Glaciator attacked.

 

“That reminds me, he had the gall to act like I ditched him that day, even though I told him I had plans. Even if I caused that akuma, he didn’t exactly have nothing to do with my feelings that day. Then, when I was trying to fix my mess, he was petulant about me not showing up, and I had to practically pull teeth just to get him to help me.” She groaned again and fell into the chaise, “I can’t exactly say I’m innocent, but I hate that I made him feel terrible and that I made him upset.”

 

Tikki flew up to Marinette’s face, “it’s alright to be angry, especially with some of the things you’ve done. It’s also good to recognize your role in things, but,” Tikki said with a glint in her eyes, “I think it is definitely okay for you to take your wrath out on this boy, even if you think both of your actions before the other day were immature, you can grow and learn from your mistakes Marinette.”

 

Marinette nodded, a smile coming to her face, by this point she’d exhausted her panicked thoughts, but the thoughts of her plan to gain revenge against a particular black cat raised back to the forefront of her mind. Her smile shifted to a satisfied and conniving smirk, and the glint in her eyes was dangerous. Plagg saw this and grinned maniacally, “what exactly do you have in store for the poor boy?”

 

Marinette got up and went to her computer, logging in she navigated to a schedule website, on which contained her outfits and actions for each day over the course of each school week. She turned to the kwami with a grin, “just outfits that show off my body in an attractive manner to make him very uncomfortable, and distract him endlessly. As well as some actions I need to take each day.” Marinette seemed very smug about the compiled schedule, and pointed to the boxes coordinated with the next day’s plans, “for example, tomorrow I’m wearing a black halter top that will end just past my waist, cropped blue white jeans, some white flats.” A smug smile crossed Marinette’s face, “I will also need to make sure I keep a straight face when interacting with him, no obvious flirtatious phrases, actions. I’ll be sure to discuss several moments while I was Ladybug that I know he got a very good look of my body with Alya that she happened to catch on camera.”

 

Plagg nodded and grinned, he’d take glee in going home and watching on with the dramatic irony as Adrien was systematically rendered a flustered, sputtering, incoherent wreck by the bug.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before Marinette finished lunch and headed back to school. Her private freak out had helped her shake off nerves and enable her to do what she needed to for the rest of the day. She flawlessly managed to fluster Adrien after he’d thought he had prepared himself for the remainder of the day.

 

Truly it was fun turning Adrien into a pile of goo, it was funny to watch as he struggled to work against his own brain and try to say something as if he wasn’t overwhelmed by her actions today. She knew very well exactly what effect she was having on the poor boy that sat in front of her, it was clear he was sitting tensely, twitching every but stopping himself from completing the motion of turning around to openly stare at her.

 

Oh Marinette loved it, and she would continue to do this to him until she felt satisfied that she’d done enough to him.

 

Oh, the fun has only just begun. For the bug will continue on her plan for vengeance upon the black cat. The only question is: will he survive it?


	7. To a Black Cat's Confusion and Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette leaves something for Adrien.
> 
> Adrien is sad and confused.
> 
> Ie anything easy in the world of Miraculous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had it written before midnight, I just, didn't copy it over until now.

 Adrien was really confused, and honestly, this whole week felt like it was giving him whiplash. It was friday now, five days since his world had been changed so drastically. On monday, it was easy enough to handle, he was sure it was just nerves, then tuesday and wednesday rolled around, and things began to grow strange.

 

Marinette had definitely planned something against him, because for two days in a row she wore outfits designed to grab attention, then yesterday, thursday, a switch had seemed to flip and she was just like she’d been on monday morning. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do about it, and on top of that, yesterday had also been busy for him, and the stress he felt was driving him insane. After he had gotten home, Marinette had dropped into his window, simultaneously allowing her transformation to fall, and offered him some silent support, a warm smile, and some delicious pastries.

 

She really was the kindest girl he knew.

 

Today, Marinette had seemingly settled to combine her wednesday outfit with her behaviour yesterday, and he could tell that it was putting her in an excellent mood. The problem was, he didn’t understand why she’d done all that she had this week. He knew a bit of revenge should be expected from a girl as stubborn as Ladybug, especially with the things he’d done as his superhero persona. The problem is, he didn’t know why it was continuing to be targeted his way, surely after a few days Marinette had gotten her fill of vengeance. The only explanation was that there was something deeper in play with his partner, something he didn’t understand or know.

 

He wanted so badly to ask why, but Marinette was particularly good at keeping a secret, of how long they’d kept their identities hidden from each other was any indication. No, she most certainly tell him why she was doing all of this.

 

Well, she would, but Adrien wasn’t aware that there was a larger scheme that had yet to fully play out that would grant him said information.

 

Adrien was really just on a slope this week, and Marinette had seemingly been on a high all week. He didn’t understand how she was handling this so well, and not openly freaking out like he’d expect her to be with their friendship being strained for the first few months before she became much more comfortable and relaxed around him.

 

Adrien wasn’t sure he could take much more this week from Marinette or his crazy schedule. At this point his only sanctuary was his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien entered his room after dinner that evening and there he found a small note taped next to his window, signed by Ladybug’s classic circle with five black dots. He pulled it off and read it.

 

_I am in love with the most incredible boy⎼LB_

 

It made his heart sink, Marinette was in love with someone she thought was incredible. He had only begun to realize how much Marinette meant to him, especially with her superheroine persona. He drifted solemnly to the couch, and sank into it, only to hear the sound of crinkling paper, he shot up and turned to see another folded paper with the same unique signature. He opened and read it immediately.

 

_He is one of the, if not the, kindest, sweetest person I know⎼LB_

 

If Marinette was trying to rub it in his face about who she was in love with, it was really low. But she wouldn’t do that to him. Would she? No, she wasn’t that petulant, nor that mean. She definitely wouldn’t go about bragging how great her crush was to him to get revenge. The thought still made his stomach tie itself in knots, regardless of whether or not the logic behind it was faulty.

 

When Adrien arrived at school monday he was once again marinating in thoughts of what Marinette was trying to communicate to him. Was it possibly to show him who she was interested in and why they had caught her attention? To explain why she couldn’t return his feelings for her?

 

He honestly didn’t know.

 

Adrien went to his locker, and opened it, there he found so many more notes, written in the same way as the dozens he’d found the night before, just without the tell tale Ladybug signature and initials, but it was definitely the same handwriting. They didn’t give away many aspects about this boy, other than how much she was head over heels for whoever it was she spoke of. Also, about her interactions with said boy, including her inability to strand together a single coherent sentence in front of him.

 

The problem remained, he didn’t know who the boy was, people thought he had a secret admirer, but he knew it was Marinette leaving him the notes. He actively hid them from Alya, and kept their contents a secret from Nino. Afterall, they’d recognize Marinette’s handwriting, and he didn’t need either of them taking pity on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien spent much of the day in a depressed yet simultaneously thoughtful state. He barely made it through classes, and he didn’t pay enough attention to take good notes. Someone had noticed this, and had consequently walked up to him after school, but he didn’t notice their presence until they tapped on his shoulder.

 

It was Marinette, holding out a neatly printed stack of papers, on them were copies her class notes for the day, “I noticed you were too distracted to take notes today, so I managed to print them quietly before class ended.” She handed him the stack of papers, and he accepted it in a mildly shocked manner, as she walked a few more steps she turned and with a hint of amusement in her eyes said, “you should pay more attention, kitty, never know what you might miss.”

 

There was a deeper meaning to her words, he knew, but the issue was he had no idea what she was talking about. Was it akumas? Class? The notes she’d been leaving him? He didn’t know, but how he wanted that to change, though he doubted it ever would.

 

Regardless, Adrien got into the car and went home. He was distracted the whole way, unable to comprehend Marinette whatsoever, she’d practically given him whiplash last week, and now, she was leaving him notes. What was he supposed to make of it? He had initially hoped that maybe she liked him back or her emotions were also in disarray after the reveal, but neither truly fit the explanation for everything.

 

When he reached his room, Adrien sat on his couch, only to find a few more notes, they contained much of the same as the others. Though they also contained evidence of her crush liking her back, which made him even more of a wreck.

 

Ugh. He couldn’t continue on like this. He needed to know why Marinette was doing this, but he couldn’t ask her, she would never tell him. Or at least he thought she wouldn’t.

 

This girl was such a conundrum, and he was becoming quite depressed over these sweet notes. Sweet notes that were about the boy Marinette had fallen for. Notes that he secretly wished were meant to describe him.

 

It goes without saying that, sometimes our most secret of wishes can come true, even if they may seem impossible to us when they first enter our conscious minds.


	8. Confessional Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a realization.
> 
> Tikki advises her.
> 
> Marinette takes action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the temporary drop in activity. Some things happened and Chapter 8 needed a solid basing before I ever posted it. It's done now, so enjoy.

If you were to ask Marinette on sunday night how long it would take to sort out her feelings for Adrien aka Cat Noir, she would have told you weeks, in reality, it took just four days.

 

* * *

 

 

Really, Marinette had thought her heart would take time to heal from the blow of Adrien and Cat Noir being one and the same. In which case she was right, it did take time, just nowhere near as much as she’d anticipated. The fact of Adrien being Cat Noir had sent a shock through her for sure, but it just forced her to look at her feelings for both sides of that mask in a new way. Which is what thursday night and friday morning proved to her that perhaps,her heart hadn’t needed near as much time as she’d thought to accept facts.

 

It was a very peculiar emotion she stumbled upon within herself thursday evening, one not entirely foreign, but not entirely familiar, simply acquainted. She had been thinking of Adrien, along with his alter-ego, and had found herself having such an unbelievable sense of fondness for said boy.

 

It was simply overwhelming at the strength and depth she’d found at these feelings, deep trust, unending fondness, warmth, protectiveness, the wish to be with him at this very moment. How on earth was she supposed to deal with this?

 

This was essentially what Marinette had talked briefly with Tikki about that evening, but Tikki had told her to see Adrien at school and see what she felt then. Of course, Marinette had taken that advice, and the next morning she’d gone to school, dressed in her outfit from wednesday. All day she had managed much of thursday’s behaviour, but upon seeing Adrien so confused, sad and possibly hurt, she ached, some small part of her was satisfied that her plan for vengeance had in some small way succeeded, but it was drained by the new emotion she’d found hidden in herself last night.

 

She seriously decided that it was time to have a conversation with Tikki.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette drifted into her room during lunch and sat almost instantly upon her chaise. She needed to talk to Tikki, and figure out this new emotion regarding Adrien. She also had to at least talk about why it had appeared so suddenly, as many things with this boy seemed to come about.

 

Tikki just looked at her owner and nuzzled up to her cheek to lift her spirits. It helped, if only a little, and Marinette started talking, “Tikki, I just, I feel so endeared to and fond of him, it just feels like I know that I can trust him more than anyone else. Tikki, I haven’t felt this way before about anyone. It’s like a certainty of trust and fondness that just makes me feel warm and happy.” Marinette dropped her head and groaned, “I just don’t get it Tikki, what is it I’m feeling?”

 

Tikki gave Marinette a sympathetic look, before nuzzling her cheek once more, and then flying up to look Marinette square in the eye, “to me, Marinette,” the small kwami began, “it sounds like you’re heart is ready and willing to love Adrien and Cat Noir as one person, as well as, potentially fall in love with him.”

 

Marinette was shocked at the thought that it could be that simple, was it so easy for her heart to believe that it, and consequently, she, was ready for loving this boy in such a deep emotional way? Not as a childish crush born of infatuation and young teenage sexual attraction? She honestly didn’t know.

 

“Tikki,” Marinette said, trying to puzzle her way through this new realization, “is it possible to go from my separate feelings for Adrien and Cat Noir before sunday, and then suddenly have a new emotion that is something that I feel for just the one boy they are?”

 

Tikki smiled at her owner, “Marinette, it is absolutely okay to feel scared of this new emotion,” the kwami assured her. “True growth of these feelings will only come with time, but the question is, do you want to be with him on a deep emotional level? To try and be with him romantically? The answer to that question, will ease your mind far more than anything else.”

 

Marinette nodded, seemingly lost in thought. Did she want to be with Adrien in that way? It didn’t send her heart racing nervously, but it soothed her in some way to have someone forever by her side that she could trust no matter what came their way. The thought of being with Adrien in a romantic relationship excited and scared her, but it also made her feel even more fondness and endearment for the boy in her heart.

 

That’s when it occurred to Marinette, she was beginning to fall for a boy with two identities that she had already fallen for. She didn’t know what to make of the fact that she’d had a crush on Cat Noir prior to sunday, but knew that it had been there, silently existing in the background of her crush on Adrien. Those feelings she had believed would change and be thrown into disarray for quite a while, but here she was only five days later finding those feelings not changed so much as deepened.

 

Truly this was incredibly unexpected for her feelings to go from the shallow tentative depths of teenage crushes to the incredibly deep beginnings of love. While it had only been a few short days, she was already in a situation where she had someone that held a very precious place in her heart, Adrien Agreste aka Cat Noir. She was falling for him, and it was definitely a much more pleasant and fond experience than the sudden rush of adrenaline and nerves when they stood in the rain in front of the school all those months ago.

 

Marinette looked at her kwami, floating in the air a short few feet away, and smiled brighter than she probably had in a long while. “Your right Tikki, I’m falling in love all over again, this time with the whole person that he is.” She sighed and moved to her desk chair sinking into and sliding a few feet on its wheels from sheer momentum as she dropped into it. She raised her head suddenly and looked as if a thought had caught her attention, she turned to Tikki. “I need to tell him Tikki. I need to tell him because I’m scared I’ll miss my chance if I don’t and it isn’t fair for him or me to hide these.”

 

Tikki nodded encouragingly, “that’s good Marinette,” the kwami’s expression turned serious, “when are you going to tell him?”

 

Marinette looked thoughtful for a moment, “I can’t tell him suddenly, it has to be gradual and he has to figure out on his own.” Tikki bobbed in the air understandingly, and Marinette continued, “I’m going to leave notes with little tidbits to help him figure it out, that way I can tell him gradually, and hopefully not make him faint again at the idea of me being in love with him.”

 

Tikki lit up at the idea, “that’s quite romantic, Marinette.”

 

Marinette blushed but it was light and happy more than embarrassed, “I think short notes written about who I like might clue him in. Afterall, if I just told him he might not be able to function at all.” Marinette sighed blissfully at the thought of being able to affect Adrien as much as she was, and falling in love with him was definitely a light thought on her mind that gave her immense happiness.

 

Marinette was giddy about telling Adrien about her feelings, and was not in the least mindful of the potential for miscommunication caused by the notes due to Adrien’s oblivion and susceptibility to misunderstanding.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette had started her plan upon returning home that afternoon. She wrote seventy or more notes on cut pieces of some stationary paper that had been given to her a while ago, figuring that this was the best use of the paper that she’d find. They ranged from simple tidbits about why she loved him, to alluding that her feelings were reciprocated. She also put some down that she felt would make her feelings for him to be well founded instead of blind fantasies. Then she wrote down the few that would make it obvious; _I'm NOT in love with Luka Couffaine_. _I’m in love with my partner⎼LB_. _I wrote a short poem for him on Valentine’s Day but didn’t sign it⎼LB_. _I’ve fallen completely in love with Adrien Agreste a.k.a. Cat Noir⎼LB_.

 

She had decided to sign them as her superheroine persona simply because she wanted Adrien to find these while in his room and react to the notes in the knowledge he now held of her secret identity. Simultaneously, she wrote notes not signed at all that he would find in his locker on monday.

 

She had Tikki read over each one before she folded it and carefully drew her superhero logo onto each that she had also quietly signed LB. Not long after this she called on her transformation and dashed for the Agreste Mansion.

 

* * *

 

 

When Marinette arrived she slid through the window that she’d found unlocked, knowing Adrien had at least one that allowed him to enter and exit his room as Cat Noir.

 

She jumped down onto the floor and found some tape, before setting to work on taping all of the notes that she’d signed LB to places around the room. She had decided during class that hiding them around and forcing him to find them slowly was the best alternative to taping them in a distinct pattern around his room. She taped one to the window, and a few others to some obvious places so he’d find them, dozens of others she hid in cushions, under games, between books, under a stair, under his chair. By the end Marinette only remained with her three important notes as well as the one that admitted to sending him the valentine.

 

That’s when she found the valentine in his desk drawer.

 

She stared at it for a moment, amazed that he’d kept it for all this time, it was obviously not looked at very recently, judging by the thin layer of dust that sat on the cardstock, but he had kept it. The thought made her giddy. This, Marinette decided was the place where she would lay down the last notes, hidden inside the valentine was the note admitting to sending it. In a strike of inspiration, she took sticky note and quietly signed it as Marinette before sticking it inside the valentine just ender the poem and trimming it to the size of the heart. The other three she laid down beneath it to truly finish off any doubts he may have of her love for him.

 

With that, Marinette jumped through the window and ran home.

 

* * *

 

 

On monday morning, Marinette awoke earlier than usual, heading to school extremely early, and checking that the locker room was clear. Luckily it was. She quietly made her way over to Adrien’s locker, and Tikki unlocked it for her.

 

She then proceeded to lay the notes she had written but not signed inside the locker. Then after a moment arranging them she closed the locker quietly and made her way to her own. Marinette then proceeded to class quickly, eagerly anticipating Adrien’s reaction.

 

* * *

 

 

When Adrien entered the room, he looked absolutely confused and dejected, and her spirits immediately dropped. Seeing him look this made her physically ache for him. She honestly hoped he would confront her about the notes so she could gauge which he’d found, but alas he didn’t.

 

He looked so much like a kicked kitten that she almost decided to confront him herself, but decided against it because he needed to find all the notes, and she wasn’t going to clue him in person.

 

Marinette would wait a few days more to see if he found them or confronted her about the notes.

 

Yes, the bug would wait while the cat sank deeper into his misery, and oblivion, because she wanted him to come to her in his own time.


	9. The Release of Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reaches his wit's end.
> 
> Marinette has yet another revelation laid upon her.
> 
> Angst has come to play again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, Chapter 9 is done.
> 
> I might as well post it. *Clicks a few times*
> 
> There it is ready.

Adrien had been in a miserable mood all week, he’d found over seventy notes from Marinette since friday. He’d admit that it surprised him that she had an awful lot to say about this boy she loved, if the sheer number of notes he’d found were any indication.

 

Why was she doing this to him?

 

That question had been in his head since friday when he’d found the first few notes, and he’d found a few more everyday since. They were about why she loved this boy, hinted at him liking her back, and just drove Adrien to misery. Marinette had comforted him over it all week, but had seemed reserved, he never asked her about the notes, and there was something in her eye that hinted she wanted to say more than she was letting on.

 

He’d also begun to wonder if this was all just a game to her. That perhaps she was messing with his feelings to get back at him.

 

No.

 

That wasn’t her, she’d confessed to liking someone else after Glaciator because she refused to lead him on, and hurt him. He also had to remember that he’d told Marinette about how he felt that evening, and she might not have realized before then just how he felt about her superheroine persona.

 

Adrien refused to ask her who she was talking about. Why she was doing it. He would never want to put her in an uncomfortable position again because of his stupid crush on her.

 

The issue became, just how long could he last like that?

 

* * *

 

 

The answer; not long.

 

Why? That would be because Adrien had quite the week because of it. The week was spent with his friend’s support for his clear emotional turmoil, and he couldn’t understand the look in Marinette’s eye when she was offering her support. He almost wanted to say it was dejection, but certainly the girl wouldn't be dejected over the notes she was leaving him to explain why she loved another boy and not him.

 

Though, he couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t do it in person and tell him who it was that she loved. Perhaps it was to keep him from getting jealous, or threatening him or trying to change himself to be who it was she loved?

 

He wasn’t sure.

 

It was simply mentally exhausting, and with each passing day, he became less aware of the world around him and was solely concerned for his own turmoil, and why Marinette was leaving him the notes. The reason he was unsure of, clouded in the mystery that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Rather, what he liked to assume was her mystery as others knew her better, and his own feelings were clouding his better sense and judgement.

 

‘ _Why couldn’t loving someone be easy?_ ’ The boy asked himself for perhaps the thousandth time.

 

The silent answer was of course, ‘ _Loving someone isn’t easy because love is a powerful emotion that builds up, as well as tears down._ ’

 

Not that Adrien ever received that answer, whether or not if it was immediately obvious in his turmoil ridden, teenage brain.

 

So when exactly did Adrien finally break?

 

Thursday evening.

 

Honestly, Adrien wasn’t sure how he’d managed to hold on for so long knowing he could have had answers that much sooner. Today, he resolve that instead of endless questions, he would get answers that he so desperately needed, no wanted. Especially with all notes he’d found, both in his room, and locker.

 

So, that morning Adrien went to school fully prepared to confront Marinette about the notes and get the answers he sought. Only, when he got there his nerves had taken control again. Each time he wanted to talk to Marinette, her eyes took on a shine of what he so desperately wanted to call hope and he crumbled thinking that if he did talk to her he’d only hurt her. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice the hurt that ran through them when he failed to bring up the notes.

 

Adrien also realized a little before lunch that it was a private conversation to have with her, alone. Not something to be done in public, at school, where anyone could hear and put it on social media. Adrien wouldn’t be able to handle it if the internet misinterpreted their conversation, and came to the conclusion that they were dating.

 

So, Adrien, decided that he’d talk to Marinette after school today, alone, to prevent any of this from happening.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien approached Marinette in the classroom, Ms. Bustier had already left, as had most of the class. He’d told Nino of his plans and the boy had nodded and told him that he would keep Alya busy to prevent any snooping.

 

“Marinette,” Adrien said as he approached, she was packing her things and looked up, that look flashed in her eyes again, but a smile brightened her face immediately, hiding it behind happiness.

 

“Yes, Adrien?” She asked, her smile not wavering.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Adrien asked, “alone.”

 

Marinette looked at Alya who gave an oddly wide grin and a big thumbs up before leaving the room. She turned back to him and nodded, taking a minute to finish packing her things before standing and looking him in the eye. “What’s this about?” The look on her face was inquisitive now, but the unnamed emotion lingered in her eyes.

 

“It’s about the notes you’ve been leaving me,” Adrien said, and he saw how the unnamed emotion left and pure joy replaced it, “who are you in love with Marinette?”

 

“You don’t know?” She asked, seemingly shocked at his question.

 

Adrien groaned, “no, Marinette,” he began, “I don’t know who you’re in love with.” Adrien had thought he was done, but Marinette had seemed to open the floodgates. “I don’t know who you’re in love with, and I don’t know why you’re leaving me these notes. I don’t know If it’s to explain why you love him and not me, to let me down easy, and all the while playing with my emotions at school to get a bit of revenge.” He was angry and upset by this point, “I just don’t understand why Marinette, I want to know why, and I just want to understand without it hurting so much. So please tell me Marinette, please tell me why!”

 

Adrien felt her slender fingers touch his cheeks, wiping away tears he hadn’t realized he was shedding. The look in her eyes was a painfully apologetic one, she looked at him for a moment before looking down, and taking a breath of her own to steady herself. Then she pushed away from him, and turned away for a moment before she turned back to him, confidence taking over her frame. He loved the sight of the moment he could tell when her insecurities and doubts were wiped away, and her stubborn determination instilled itself in her posture and mind.

 

She looked him in the eye and spoke, “you haven’t found all the notes yet if you don’t know who I love.” She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head, then reopening her eyes she told him, “look in your desk.”

 

Adrien nodded, “alright, I will,” he knew his voice was dejected but he was ready to learn who it was he’d lost to, he had to know so he could move on and support her.

 

He had almost walked out of the room when Marinette spoke to him again, in a much more subdued tone, “Adrien,” he turned back to look at her, “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

 

He smiled, and nodded, accepting the apology, before he left the classroom. He was going home and he would finally know who it was that Marinette loved.

 

Needless to say he was terrified.


	10. The Hurt Moments of a Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is distraught.
> 
> Tikki helps a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, oh my, two chapters today my dear readers.
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 10.

When Adrien had asked to talk to her Marinette had been extremely happy, all for him to tell her that he thought she had hurt him, and in a much less direct manner that she hadn’t been clear enough in communicating with him. It hurt, and she had rushed to apologize before he left because she couldn’t stand seeing him hurt because she hadn’t been clear with him. Another thing, how had he not discovered the notes neatly identifying that it was he who she was in love with?

 

Stupid boy. She loved that stupid boy, but for the love of kwamis this was really stupid.

 

She was incredibly upset, not at Adrien, but at herself for assuming her communication had been clear, and that allowing Adrien space and graduality may have, in effect, hurt him. Ugh. Why couldn’t this boy just see how she felt for him? She was fairly certain that many of the notes, aside from those he’d obviously not found were damning enough to at the very least hint toward her feelings for him.

 

She was going insane and needed to get home to have a very serious conversation with Tikki about this whole situation. And that is exactly what she did, she collected herself enough for the extremely short walk home, and walked through the school, head held high, down the stairs and across the street.

 

She greeted her mother and father briefly, before walking upstairs, into the apartment, and subsequently into her room.

 

Upon reaching the sanctuary she so desperately needed for her own freak out and/or conversation with Tikki, she dropped her things near her vanity. She walked immediately to her chaise and immediately laid down on it. She threw her head back and groaned, putting her hands on her face and pulling them down. Tikki flew over her owner and looked at her in an apologetic manner.

 

“How?” Marinette asked, “how is it that I screw up so badly when I try to tell him how I feel that I make him think I am playing with his emotions?”

 

“It’s not your fault Marinette,” Tikki said in an attempt of comforting her, “you couldn’t have known what Adrien was going to think of what you wrote. You were trying to not shock him so soon again after your reveal with your own feelings for him.”

 

Marinette sighed, she knew Tikki was right but the fact she hurt Adrien so much was still a fresh wound on her heart. She knew that right now, Adrien was at home getting ready to find the last of her notes to him. Soon, she knew her feelings would be out in the open, and she would likely not see Adrien until monday, barring any unforeseen akuma attacks.

 

She turned back to Tikki, “Tikki,” Marinette said in a thoughtful tone, “what if he thinks I’m not genuine about loving him?”

 

“Marinette,” the kwami began, “if he thinks you aren’t genuine about loving him after all the notes you left him, and the support you offered, make it impossible for him doubt it.”

 

Marinette became thoughtful for a moment, but then sighed dejectedly. She’d hurt Adrien, in an attempt to give him a painless reveal of her feelings for him and laying all her cards on the table so he could process his own emotions, and then make a decision of where to go. It physically hurt her to think that she had allowed this to happen to her kitty. No. She’d not only allowed for it, she had done it to him.

 

These thoughts, Marinette knew, were self-destructive and would only lead her to be a mess in the long run. She shook them away, and began her homework distractedly, only able to do each question slowly as she forced herself to work, to keep her thoughts off the boy she loved, that may decide he didn’t feel the same anymore.

 

Marinette shook that away too. These thoughts were not healthy, and were bad for her sanity and currently tumultuous emotional state.

 

She needed a good cry but found that the tears wouldn’t come, only the empty core rotting, bone crushing anxiety she felt over Adrien. This anxiety not coming from whether or not her feelings were returned by him, but rather about how he was feeling, thinking, how he was doing. It was eating her up inside, and evil butterflies spread through her stomach, but the unease her partner was causing in her was agonizing. She wanted nothing more than to go curl into him at this very moment, and whisper a thousand apologies and a million more ‘ _I love you_ ’s to him. The problem was she couldn’t, she had to give him space to learn, to process, and finally to make a decision that would impact them both, be it for better or worse.

 

Afterall, if she were to be selfish, Adrien would be the boy she loved and try to make her happy regardless of how he felt. It would hurt them in the long run if she were to do what she so desperately wanted. So, Marinette continued to power her way through the homework, however distracted she was by the golden haired boy’s words that day.

 

It was about ten when Marinette finally finished everything. She slipped into her usual pajamas, the same that she had worn when she’d to the movies with Adrien. She smiled fondly at the memory, and then of the akuma that day. ‘ _How much trouble have we caused each other before we knew our identities?_ ’ She wondered off-handedly, as she climbed into bed. The thought passed, and soon she was laying in bed sound asleep, Tikki close by.

 

While many of the bug’s woes were logical, she hadn’t any answers for said woes, thusly she could only await those answers, and she could only escape from the world for a few hours into a dreamless sleep. As for the black cat, events might or might not have been progressing in a similar fashion.


	11. A Black Cat's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets home.
> 
> The notes are found.
> 
> Adrien doubts it.
> 
> Plagg corrects him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, here's no. 11

Adrien was nervous the whole way home, his nervous energy translating into him bouncing his knee and wringing his hands together. Marinette had told him where to find the last notes that would tell him who she loved, he didn’t know if he could stomach the blow, but he had to know. Not knowing was making him woeful of everything around him, and putting him through immense pain.

 

Upon getting home, Adrien walked briskly from the car to his room, not slowing to greet anyone. When he reached his room, he opened the door and walked in hurriedly, he closed it firmly behind him before dropping his things and practically rushing to the desk. He stared at the drawers, Marinette could have put the last note in any one of them.

 

Taking a breath to steady himself he walked forward and opened the desk drawer on the top left, he wasn’t disappointed to see a note laying inside the red heart shaped valentine laying there. He picked up the valentine and pulled out the note, taking a deep breath he opened it.

 

_I wrote a short poem for him on Valentine's Day but didn't sign it-LB._

 

Adrien looked down at the cardstock heart shaped card, and wondered why she had slid the note into the card. That’s when he noticed the yellow paper cut to match the shape of the heart, he opened it and saw that a sticky note had been placed there. What was on the sticky note he recognized immediately, it was Marinette’s signature. He read the poem and examined the handwriting, then he looked at the note, the same handwriting was apparent on both papers.

 

Adrien dropped them onto his desktop, as if the paper had burned him. He was shocked, Marinette had written the Valentine, as he had briefly suspected, but almost immediately dismissed the day they fought Stormy Weather for the second time. It was eye-opening to say the least.

 

He looked into the drawer and saw that there lay three more notes. Carefully, he reached in and picked up the first one. He opened and read it almost immediately.

 

_I’m NOT in love with Luka Couffaine⎼LB._

 

The pain of that assumption lifted away. He felt silly for assuming who Marinette had feelings for, but he wasn’t certain it could be him, as she had definitely messed with him last week. He picked up the next one, delicately curling his fingers to open and read it.

 

_I’m in love with my partner⎼LB._

 

Adrien was beginning to tear up. If she loved Cat Noir, why had she rejected him? Or did the note refer to him some other way? He couldn’t tell. He picked up the last remaining note. He tried to hold back the tears as he pulled it open and read it.

 

_I’ve fallen completely in love with Adrien Agreste a.k.a. Cat Noir⎼LB._

 

The words he thought he had misread, so he wiped his eyes, and reread thrice over, only to notice they hadn’t changed. That couldn’t possibly be true. She’d written the notes last friday, he was certain, there was no way she’d fallen for him that quickly. She couldn’t possibly be in love with him. Even if she wrote the Valentine over a year ago, her feelings for him couldn’t possibly be without turmoil such as his own.

 

Of course, she had been the more composed of the two of them since the reveal, but her emotions couldn’t possibly have been easy to handle. Adrien sighed, there was no way in his mind for Marinette to love him back. She had rejected him as Cat Noir, been incredibly nervous around him for months, until last week she often still was, and they were in a fairly tentative, yet strong friendship. There was simply no way that this was true, it had to be to get back at him, some twisted part of the revenge she had come up with to get back at him.

 

Adrien groaned and Plagg floated over, having stayed quiet and kept his distance since they’d arrived home. The black kwami looked at the notes and then to his owner, who again had somehow entered into a state of denial regarding Tikki’s owner’s feelings. Plagg sighed and looked at Adrien, and finally decided that enough was enough, “Adrien, why?”

 

Adrien looked at his kwami, furrowing his brow, “what do you mean ‘why,’ Plagg?”

 

“Why, Adrien,” Plagg began, irritatedly, “is it so hard for you to believe that this girl has feelings for you?”

 

Adrien recoiled slightly at the clear irritation in Plagg’s voice, “because Plagg there’s no-”

 

Adrien didn’t get to finish his sentence as Plagg cut him off, “no, what, Adrien?” The kwami asked, “no possible way she can love you for whatever reason?”

 

Adrien didn’t recoil this time, fully expecting Plagg’s ire, but his tone of voice as he had asked the question made Adrien stop, “yes.” As soon as he said it, Adrien knew the defeat in his voice was clear, that Plagg had hit the nail on the head, and he’d frozen like a deer in headlights.

 

“Then you’re far more stupid than I took you for,” Plagg said, and it took Adrien by surprise how Plagg had sighed defeatedly after it. “Adrien,” Plagg began again, “just because a girl takes some tasteful flirty revenge on you, and rejects one side of your mask, it doesn’t mean she can’t be in love with you.”

 

Adrien opened his mouth, but snapped it shut immediately when he realized Plagg had a point. Then again, Marinette had told him she didn’t feel like that to his face, while he was Adrien. So, that’s what Adrien made his counter-argument with. Plagg just looked at him like he’d lost his common sense.  
“Adrien,” the kwami began, this time annoyance being the only thing ringing in his tone, “her room was on television, and she was clearly very shy around you before then. She was embarrassed Adrien, and she likely didn’t confess the truth because you confronted like you did, and she probably wanted to tell you herself without television cameras revealing something like that.” Plagg took a breath before continuing, “Adrien, imagine how you’d feel if someone came into your room with a live camera and found your collage of Ladybug stuff and Marinette confronted you as Ladybug, would you tell her the truth?”

 

Adrien sighed, Plagg definitely had a point. The Valentine’s card proved this point as well, because she’d tried to confess her feelings in written form, and forgotten to put her name to the small piece of cardstock.

 

Adrien was fine until a few seconds later the whole of his thought process came screaming to a halt, “Marinette had a crush on me as Adrien!?”

 

Plagg looked done with the world, “took you long enough, it was obvious as day to everyone but you, kid.”

 

“But wasn’t she in love with the model me,” Adrien pointed to himself, “the image, not the person?”

 

Plagg shook his head, “when did she start blushing and stuttering around you?”

 

“Not until…” Adrien thought for a moment, when had that started? Then he remembered, it had been the day after he apologized, and given her his umbrella.

 

When he finally expressed that aloud, Plagg’s expression turned satisfied, “then she didn’t fall for the model, she fell for the boy behind the image. Then, like some people do, she became overwhelmed by her feelings and probably had an obsessive level crush on you, but was too shy and modest to let you know openly about it, because she truly cared for you.”

 

“That was,” Adrien began, stunned by Plagg’s sudden insight, “incredibly deep, Plagg.”

 

Plagg looked at him skeptically, “Adrien, I’ve been around since time itself, I’ve learned a thing or two about emotions and how people deal with them.”

 

Adrien nodded, and Plagg spoke again, “she probably fell in love with you because you are Cat Noir, y’know?”

 

Adrien looked at him inquisitively, “what do you mean, Plagg?”

 

Plagg thought for a moment before his face lit up as though he’d found a perfect way to explain it, “you two have an incredibly strong friendship in the masks, and trust each other more than most other people do, despite the fact you didn’t even know each other’s names. That trust and friendship turns to fondness. That fondness sometimes leads to a small crush. If she had a crush on you as Adrien, it means she was attracted to and fell for Adrien first. The reason that didn’t happen with Cat Noir is likely because she appreciates sincere gestures, and Cat Noir has always been the over the top side of you, sincerity wasn’t exactly expressed in your actions with her, probably leading her to think you weren’t serious until you told her on her balcony with a great deal of sincerity.” Plagg paused for a breath, and Adrien processed the idea, it was only a second before the kwami continued though, “all that means, is that once the two sides of you she knew became one person, her feelings for both of you were victims of her shock. So, once the two side became one in her head, she began bridging her feelings, and fell harder for you.”

 

Adrien was amazed at what this meant, it both excited and terrified him how Marinette felt, the same with Plagg’s inexplicably in depth understanding of human emotions. Then the questions started racing in Adrien’s mind, those concerning whether or not he could do the same with his feelings for both sides of her, could he make her happy.

 

Adrien sighed, and sank down in the chair, and turned to his desktop. Reading the response to the poem he’d written so long ago, it seemed the intended recipient had indeed received it, and had enjoyed it so much, that she’d responded. It made his heart glow. Then the events of the last little while began to catch up to him, he was drained, so he went and picked up his homework, he had to get it done, regardless of how he felt.

 

A few hours later, he finally had managed to complete it all. Adrien took a much needed shower, pulled on some pajamas, and slipped into dreamland. Somehow, despite how distraught he was, he still dreamt of being happy with Marinette, which made him happy endlessly.


	12. A Ladybug's Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up.
> 
> Marinette frets.
> 
> Tikki comforts and advises.
> 
> Marinette reaches a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so tired, but this fic is too good to not write. Y'all had better enjoy my work.

Marinette woke up saturday morning feeling much refreshed in body, but her mind was still awash with what Adrien had said yesterday. How had she screwed up so badly as to not see that she had caused him pain? Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed, without much to do today she would be left to drift in her thoughts.

 

In hindsight, she could probably blame herself for just about everything problem in their complicated relationship. Not realizing his feelings for her were serious, assuming he could show up the day of the Glaciator incident, not showing up to his proposed outing that day. That wasn’t all of them, but it was a few that stuck out in her memory.

 

Honestly, she did love him, now more than ever, if the pain in her chest, and distraught thoughts were anything to go by. She hurt him, and that hurt her more than anything. To know that she had been the cause of his turmoil didn’t satisfy the small bit of her that wanted vengeance, it just hurt. What was that saying? Hindsight is always twenty-twenty? She sure had perfect vision now that it had been laid out in front of her, plain as day to the naked eye.

 

Sighing again, she went to take a shower. When she stepped into the warm water it ran over skin, relaxing her tense muscles, washing away the outside world for only a few moments. She quietly washed herself, slower than normal as her mind drifted between thoughts, barely focused. It took her twenty minutes to complete what would normally take her seven, boy was she out of it today.

 

After grabbing something for breakfast, she headed upstairs to find that Tikki had awoken while she was in the shower. The kwami had settled herself to her plate of cookies, while Marinette seated herself in front of her computer, intent on making today a lazy day.

 

She scrolled through youtube, pinterest, checked the Ladyblog for any updates Alya may have made, but didn’t find much aside from things to waste time. Eventually, Marinette ran out of reasons to not sit and simply contemplate everything that had occured. What she’d done.

 

For the second time that morning her thoughts drifted to the boy that she was in love with, the boy she had hurt. It was upsetting that she couldn’t figure out what she could have done better, and degrading to think she was the root problem behind all of it. That it was all her fault.

 

Of course, one who is distraught sometimes forgets their surroundings and occasionally may speak some of their thoughts quietly. This is one of those circumstances, and luckily, Tikki caught the words that fell from Marinette’s lips.

 

“Don’t blame yourself Marinette,” Tikki said firmly, causing the girl to look at her beloved friend, “it isn’t all your fault. Marinette, you can’t help your feelings, and you most certainly can’t help that the boy misinterpreted you to such a degree that it has now hurt both of you.”

 

Marinette sighed, knowing Tikki was right, it helped because it gave Marinette something to latch onto, a source of calm in chaos. She took a moment to collect her thoughts into a manageable pile before she responded to Tikki, “I know Tikki, but it doesn’t stop me from feeling like I messed up. The only bright side to this whole thing is that he finally knows how I feel, or at least I hope he does, because if anything, Adrien has been awfully bad at recognizing the signs that point to how I feel about him.” Marinette sighed, and Tikki nuzzled her cheek, before flying back out in front of the girl.

 

“Marinette,” Tikki began, “you made mistakes, but that’s part of life, what matters is that you grow and learn from them instead of pitying yourself. Adrien messed up too, by making assumptions, and not considering everything about his interactions with you. Love isn’t easy Marinette, it takes work, communication, understanding, and it not only builds people up, it also tears people down, only to rebuild them into something better.” Tikki nuzzled her cheek again, “all you need to do Marinette is take this situation, fix it, and then learn from it so it doesn’t happen again.”

 

Marinette smiled, the first since Adrien’s confrontation yesterday. After a moment she stood up and walked over to her chaise, laying on it she sighed and began thinking about everything. Adrien, her feelings, her actions, her words, his actions, his words, everything. She didn’t know how long she sat there for, her thoughts aimless, and drifting. Eventually though, they landed on how she had essentially bared herself and her feelings to Adrien, how she was now vulnerable to him in a way she wasn’t to many people, or rather anyone. Alya and her Parent’s didn’t know she was secretly a superheroine, and she shared things with Alya she would almost never do so with her parents.

 

To Adrien, she was almost completely laid bare, he knew almost everything about her, it was scary just how much so. He knew her identity, her feelings for him, and things about her that few would ever know. She breathed in a sigh, for the first time since she became Ladybug she felt vulnerable, but she knew she was safe. She trusted the person she had hand made herself vulnerable to more than she did most people. It made her feel invigorated, her thoughts no longer aimless and drifting as they were moments before.

 

Now, despite nerves of seeing how Adrien had reacted to her feelings, she felt strong enough to face him on monday at school. Instead of yesterday’s events taking a shot at her she knew that come what may, she’d stand tall at the end of the day on monday. Her feelings may lie as an unrequited mess, but she could rise above it, even though it may kill her to stay composed around everyone, around him. On monday, she would let Adrien do what he would, let him take the next step, make the first move and, for once, she’d follow his lead.

 

So, the bug steeled herself for the coming events, while the black cat was still coming to terms with the discovery of her feelings and establishing his own. They were partners, equals, and they were with each other, for better or worse.


	13. A Black Cat's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes the day to think.
> 
> Plagg is quiet.
> 
> Marinette reassures him unwittingly.
> 
> Adrien reaches a fork in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote it, took two days but I wrote it.

Adrien woke up saturday morning in a blissful mood after a full night’s sleep, until all of yesterday’s discoveries came back to him. Marinette was in love with him, truly deeply in love with him, and he’d probably made her feel terrible yesterday when he’d accused her of playing with his feelings. On top of that he felt stupid, how had he not realized that she had a crush on him?

 

Adrien groaned, luckily today had nothing on his schedule, and was one of the few days he had off. He couldn’t face Marinette, not yet, she had given him space with his emotions, he would do the same with her. Adrien knew that she’d had to put up with a lot since they’d met, he had to, but it seemed that in her modesty Marinette had sacrificed much for their partnership, him and their other friends.

 

For example, with Lila, Marinette had called her out on her lies as Ladybug, and then Lila had seemingly isolated Marinette. There was also the night of the Glaciator attack where there had been him acting like a child when she hadn’t shown up to a date he’d planned despite having already told him she’d had plans. He was sure there were other things she’d done or dealt with that he wasn’t aware of, but those were what came to mind.

 

Adrien pulled himself out of bed, and headed for his couch, he needed to sit and think about things, specifically how he felt regarding Marinette. He was incredibly drawn to her, attracted by not only her looks, which to him were flawless, but also by her personality. He had felt incredibly safe with and trusting of Marinette even before he’d known she was Ladybug, with Ladybug, he’d claimed to be in love with, but he’d only seen one side of her. He had been blind, not willing to let his thoughts on Marinette go beyond simple friendship, all the while believing one should be loyal to the person they met and fell in love with first. In hindsight, he hadn’t managed to be loyal to her in the first place. A question crossed his mind that he’d never considered before.

 

Could he really claim to be in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng a.k.a. Ladybug?

 

The question surprised him to say the least, as his wish to be with her hadn’t diminished since the reveal, but could he call romantic and physical attraction love? He didn’t know. Marinette’s feelings based on the notes came from her emotions and what she’d observed of character in him as a civilian, and the relationship she had with Cat Noir. She had hinted at attraction, but it was clear she had developed her feelings for him based on character traits that she found important. He on the other hand had fell for Ladybug, probably the first time they met, because of her confidence, and ability, but he had begun to understand that Ladybug was more than that. Love, he didn’t know if he had the right to claim to love her, because she had fallen for sincerity, and had been kept and comforted by trust, camaraderie and friendship. He had fallen for intelligence, creativity and confidence, but what had he been kept by? He had been kept bound to her too through trust, but what else? What bound his feelings to Marinette?

 

The simple answer was he hadn’t a clue what was binding him to Marinette. He wasn’t sure he could claim he had fallen for Marinette since he had so long claimed her to be “just a friend.” So that became the question that lurked upon his mind, had he fallen for Marinette, before the reveal?

 

Adrien thought on this, what were his true feelings for Marinette, hidden behind the firm solid thought of her being only a friend? He had found Marinette very impassioned, but so did others, he had every so often thought Marinette very attractive, more attractive than a person who was only a friend ought be. He had been internally flustered by the sight of her in pajamas when he’d snuck out to see the movie his mother had been in. He had found her ability to take the lead, and help him out despite her obvious discomfort quite amazing. He’d also found that Marinette had a grace about her, one that before he’d known she was Ladybug didn’t make sense for the clumsy girl she claimed to be, one that spoke of a person who had a very profound view of the world.

 

A few minutes after this train of thought began, Adrien realized that his feelings for Marinette had run deeper than he’d thought, and without the lense of Ladybug, Marinette shown brighter in his eyes. If Ladybug hadn’t been needed, would it have been Marinette he fell for? He was fairly certain that by the racing of his heart and the warm feeling that spread out from his chest was answering a profound yes. In fact, he was certain that Marinette had already managed to capture a piece of his heart, before the reveal could make her two sides whole to him.

 

To be in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ah, what a blissful thought. To love a girl more because she was the whole of two halves he had already known and fallen for. He knew that with Marinette being Ladybug, falling for both sides had only been made easier, and healed a previously hidden wound on his heart. Then Adrien started to fret. Marinette was an incredible girl, and despite her feelings for him, his own insecurities came to wreak havoc, how did he know that other boys wouldn’t try to vie for her heart?

 

Better yet, how did he know they weren’t already trying to do so?

 

Adrien was sure there were plenty of boys with crushes on Marinette. Nathaniel had had one, Nino, and he was fairly certain that boys in other classes weren’t exempt from her charms. Why did he have to fall for a girl probably highly sought after? Marinette was literally one of the most popular people he knew, he needed to get reassurance. He needed to see her, not even speak, just be able to see that she wasn’t being pursued by other boys in person.

 

When he looked up, it was dark. Had he just thought away his whole saturday? The astounding answer was yes, he had done so. Standing, he felt his limbs ache with having been inactive for so many hours on end. He called Plagg to transform, and jumped out his window.

 

He kept to the shadows, and ran quietly over the Parisian rooftops. He stopped a few away from the bakery, where Marinette wouldn’t easily notice him but he could see easily into her room and onto her balcony. He saw her on the phone, but only heard the conversation when she emerged onto the balcony.

 

“Alya, I told you already,” he heard Marinette say as she approached the edge, “I’m letting him come to me now. He’ll come when he’s ready.”

 

She stopped for a moment while Alya responded. Then answered her, “Alya,” she began, “I’m not freaking out because I know that I have put myself out there, and he knows how I feel. I know his feelings are more than something platonic, and I know I’m not going to feel bad no matter what he does.”

 

A moment later Marinette spoke again and it sent sparks flying through him, “because I love him, Alya.”

 

He didn’t stay for the rest of the conversation, far too happy for a boy who was trying to remain discreet. His cheeks hurt from the sheer wideness of his smile, and when he reached his room he jumped through the window, lighter than he’d felt since the reveal.

 

The bug loved the cat, and the cat knew that, but the cat had heard it from the bug’s own lips, in a tone fonder than any. Now, the question plagued the mind of the cat, could he get the nerve to ask the bug to be more than friends?


	14. A Ladybug's Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reminisces about her week.
> 
> She overheard a conversation.
> 
> She decides she is a catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title slightly misleading, I think, I dunno, enjoy Chapter 14.

Monday came all too soon, and Marinette was quite ready for the week ahead of her, regardless of what it may do to her heart. She had told Alya the truth saturday night when she’d called, that regardless of what Adrien did with his knowledge of how she felt, she wouldn’t be hurt. He now knew most everything about her, and the trust she had for him, while not limitless, was deep and profound, the sense of security it provided her ensured that there was no way he’d turn on her.

 

She entered school, and was found herself far more relaxed than she had been when she’d departed on friday. She’d spent sunday designing and shopping with Alya for fabrics for a new project, something she hoped to gift to herself. Walking through the courtyard, Marinette met Alya outside the locker room, she walked to her locker and immediately noticed something was awry. Adrien was standing nervously by his locker a little ways away, and was glancing between her and the locker, eyes unsuccessfully trying to hide the panic.

 

She opened the locker and was pleasantly surprised by the small collection of notes that lay at the bottom. She knew who they were from, and picked them up, sent Adrien a brief deadpan expression, and closed the locker after grabbing what she needed for morning classes. Alya was trying to see the few small notes, Marinette waved her off, and walked out of the locker room.

 

Marinette knew Adrien was trying to be subtle and follow them to see her reaction to the notes as soon as they were halfway up the stairs. She chuckled but hid it from Alya with a slight cough. Marinette entered the classroom and sat in her seat, Adrien stopped by the door, and waited for her to read them. So she did.

 

_I’m falling for a superhero of a girl._

 

She rolled her eyes at the very cheesy line, and reference to him calling her an everyday ladybug, as well as her being said superhero. This was Adrien alright, it was one hundred percent her partner, no doubt about it. She opened another and read it.

 

_Blue eyes glow like the sky, but when she wears red and black, they jump out as stars._

 

Trust Adrien to think that was okay to slip in her locker, he could play it off by referring to the outfits she’d worn a couple weeks ago, but it still didn’t rest well with her. So, as romantic as she found the gesture he was making with the notes, what he’d written simply couldn’t be left out in the open. To emphasize her implicit disapproval of writing things that could reveal her identity, she glared at him, and she knew he’d gotten the message clearly, because she not subtly grabbed her phone while glaring at him, and texted him. The message was simple enough, and it left nothing for question.

 

_**Marinette:** Such revealing things as what you write shouldn’t be delivered publicly._

 

She waited a moment before Alya focused on her own phone entirely too much to be concerned with what she was texting the boy.

 

_**Marinette:** I do love the gesture, but perhaps you should consider the privacy level of the message before you decide on where you leave your notes._

 

Adrien reacted very visibly when the messages came to his phone. He was surprised, but looked at her apologetically, she rolled her eyes and then the bell rang. Adrien shot to his seat, and Marinette read the other few notes he’d left her that morning. They were sweet things about why he had been attracted to her, which simply padded her ego, nothing to make a girl feel amazing like love notes from the boy she loves.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette went through tuesday, wednesday, thursday and friday much the same. Finding notes, texting Adrien about them, watching him figuratively flail as he seemingly tried to assure her that his feelings were genuine. It was amazing, she only wished he would actually get the nerve up to ask her out, or something. She could tell when there were several instances where he wanted to do just that, or talk to her about something he felt was important, but he lost his nerve and returned to the routine.

 

It wasn’t that they hadn’t hung out, with patrol as well as Alya and Nino trying to get them together, everyday of the week, but to no movement on his part. Honestly, she was getting fed up, until she heard a conversation in the classroom on friday.

 

Marinette and Adrien had left the room first, but she had forgotten something and returned to get it, that’s when she heard voices in the classroom. She put herself against the wall, just out of sight of the room, and quietly listened. “Adrien has got to be the dumbest boy on the planet.” The voice belonged to Alya, but from her position Marinette heard various murmurs of agreement.

 

“Well,” she heard Ivan’s voice begin, “he has been freaking out in the boy’s gym locker room all week about her feeling the same.”

 

“Yeah,” she heard Kim pipe up, “guy’s been a mess with how to ask her out and all.”

 

“Awww,” she heard Rose coo, “that’s so romantic.”

 

There were a few chuckles in the room, but Alya spoke next, “it’s like he thinks she’ll say no. I’ve seen him almost start the conversation with her to ask her out, but he bails at the last possible second. My girl is literally disheartened by it all, she hides it well, but I can see the slightest bit of sadness in her eyes. It’s depressing.”

 

“I agree, dude,” Nino began, “but Marinette is an intimidating person to crush on, let alone want to date. Dude might actually be worse than anyone of us guys at this point.”

 

That caused a stir in Marinette’s mind, how many of the boys she considered friends had previously had crushes on her. Seemingly, it caused a similar stir from the females in the classroom. Seeing as Alya, Rose, Mylene, Alix, and even Juleka questioned the guys in the room. There were a few nervous chuckles, a shuffling of feet, and what she could tell were shrugs of indifference by the non-committal humms by her male peers in the room. They ended up responding by saying it had been a while ago for all of them, and that everyone had done it at some point, and it hadn’t necessarily been a bad thing, she was hard not to crush on.

 

Geez, was Marinette happy it was Friday, she’d have time to process the thought that she was a lot more of a catch than she’d realized before. Alya punctuated the thought perfectly with, “damn, my best friend is a catch.” Really, what would Marinette do without Alya? Marinette chose that moment with the break in the conversation to finally make her way in. Which ended the conversation and allowed her to get what she needed.

 

Needless to say, Marinette went home that day, and eventually decided that it was good fuel for her ego. She talked with Tikki a bit, and knew that it wasn’t something to get all in a knot about. Not that it helped to know how invested her friends and classmates were invested in her love life, but it had at least calmed her nerves regarding Adrien’s actions. If anything, hearing that conversation had given her the grit needed to hold on and wait for Adrien to finally make his move.

 

All the pieces were falling into place, and all that remained was simply the cat asking for the honor to be with her in their most intimate life adventure to date. The only question remaining was when would that happen?


	15. The Inquiry of a Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a bit done with himself.
> 
> There's a minor akuma attack.
> 
> Adrien asks Marinette a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, still keeping with my habit of posting 1 time a day on average despite it being late.

Adrien was struggling this week, Marinette had definitely had time to relax from friday’s events, and she was back and brighter. She took every note he slipped her way in stride, and he had on several occasions tried to ask her out, only to switch gears at the last second. It didn’t help that she texted him and joked with him in many of said texts.

 

_**Marinette:** Surely you can do better than praising my eye color every time you slip me a note :p_

 

_**Marinette:** Star struck isn’t a good look on someone who is a literal ball of sunshine_

 

_**Marinette:** If you’d take a picture, it may last you longer than a few precious seconds ;)_

 

_**Marinette:** Who knew you were cuter the more flustered you get_

 

_**Marinette:** Oh, you really shouldn’t leave your mouth open, you might catch flies_

 

_**Marinette:** I know the flowers on my balcony are from you, silly kitty_

 

Really, Adrien hadn’t been able to text her back much, or at all. She was quite literally making him a useless mess, but he was falling for her harder with every look, every text, every word. All week he had tried to express how much she meant to him, and she returned it fondly.

 

The issue was, he was trying to ask her to go on a date with him, but he had chickened out routinely. He couldn’t fret in the primary locker room, but before gym he had let his internal freak out leak out to the rest of the boys in his class. They’d offered their joking condolences and said it had been great knowing him, which they hadn’t explained further at all. Really, was everyone going to be as helpful as Plagg normally was this week?

 

He truly hoped not.

 

By friday, Adrien had worn himself to the bone trying to figure out a way to privately approach Marinette, and was still drawing up blanks. Continually, he looked at her from afar, pondering how to do so. Nino teased him for it, saying that he needed to take his own advice and simply be himself when he asked Marinette to go out with him. Alas, he hadn’t managed it today either, so he exited the classroom first. He walked with Marinette in companionable silence, alone, for a few brief moments, but she went back for something she’d forgotten before he could work up the nerve to say anything. He then simply went to his limo, and went to his photoshoot for that afternoon.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday, Adrien was restless, he had nothing to do, aside from a couple lessons and a brief photoshoot that afternoon, but the morning was his. He spent the entire time either moping and complaining to Plagg, browsing the internet, or simply sitting lost in thought. He could barely concentrate enough on his lessons to get through them. When he was finally free to himself again, he decided watching television and trying to forget about his woes for a moment may help, albeit briefly.

 

Saturday was essentially wasted, as Adrien spent it aimlessly going through the motions that he was expected to. He made a few attempts to shake the boredom, but they were hopeless. Any video game he played was lost on him, and he couldn’t focus long enough to read anything significant. Homework was also lost on him, despite him having relatively little to do.

 

Adrien basically spent two saturdays in a row wasting the time away, and he hoped that would change soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday morning was little better than the previous day, his thoughts hoping that he could see Marinette today and just finally ask her to go out with him and be with him. It was aggravating to know that there was little chance he’d see her until tomorrow, but he wished something would bring them together today, if only for a few short minutes.

Fortunately, it seemed the universe agreed with him.

 

Unfortunately, it seemed that the universe had left Hawkmoth in charge of the method to get them to spend time together.

 

Adrien hadn’t known about the akuma until it had passed his window, with Ladybug in hot pursuit. He called Plagg to transform and leapt to reinforce his partner. Well, he had gotten his wish of spending time with her, despite rather unfortunate circumstances.

 

He sighed internally, well, you win some you lose some.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien watched as Marinette released her healing spell upon the city, she was breathtakingly gorgeous as she did it. He had always found Ladybug’s graceful movements of returning things to normal to make her beautiful, but knowing it was Marinette made it more real, and also transcended the plane of existence the girl was on.

 

Their miraculous beeped in tandem, his at three minutes, hers at four. So Adrien finally made a decision, he’d ask her to meet up that night on the rooftop where they’d revealed themselves and he’d ask her out there. He smiled, and walked over to where she was waving off a few reporters, as she was getting ready to depart.

 

He without hesitation, asked her if they could talk privately. Her eyes sparkled, and with a quick “follow me” she zipped away onto the rooftops. He followed her, as he usually did and they went a few blocks before stopping dead center in the middle of a rooftop.

 

She turned to him, “what is it you want to talk about?”

 

He cleared his throat, and looked into her eyes, deep and blue, expressive and secretive, he almost lost his nerve, but forced himself to speak, to voice his question. “Can you meet me on the rooftop where we revealed ourselves, tonight at eight. I have something much bigger to ask you than what a few minutes will allow me. Please?”

 

She smiled fondly at him, “of course,” she threw her yo-yo toward the bakery, “see you tonight at eight.” With that she was gone, and he left for home himself, needing to prepare for tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien snuck out again a little later, after he’d recharged Plagg, and decided what to get for Marinette. He decided on getting a simple bouquet of assorted flowers all having to deal with the deepest aspects of their relationship. A pink rose asking for her to believe him, a carnelia of the same color signifying his longing for her, a snapdragon for the strength they had together, a gardenia for the secrets they had endured, and finally a gladiolus for the character traits they represented as superheroes.

 

He grabbed some of the candles he’d used on the night of Glaciator and the pillows from the same night. All said, he left for the rooftop at about seven thirty, and arrived some five minutes later. Adrien set up the candles in a large circle and set the pillows in the center, himself standing and facing the direction he knew she’d come from. She arrived at eight o’clock sharp, and gasped at the scene before her.

 

Adrien smiled nervously at her as she approached, tears in her eyes, and he could only hope that they were tears of joy. He let her relax a moment, andthen let her speak first, “what’s all of this?”

 

Adrien smiled and held the flowers out to her from behind his back, “just a bit of charm for you, m’lady.”

 

She practically beamed as bright as the full moon, and quietly smelled the flowers. She waited a moment, and then turned back to him, “you had something to ask me?”

 

Adrien nodded, “I do, but can we do this detransformed, please?”

 

She agreed wordlessly and whispered something before he said “claws in.” He opened his eyes and saw Marinette looking at him inquisitively, and he lead her to the pillows laid in the center of the roof. She sat down without him saying anything, and he joined her as she took another sniff of the flowers. Adrien took a deep breath, as Marinette asked, “what is it you wanted to ask me?”

 

Adrien steeled himself for her answer, “will you go on a date with me?”


	16. Partners Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette answers.
> 
> Adrien puts his foot in his mouth.
> 
> The heroes get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter before the Epilogue people. Look at me actually finishing fan fics.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Marinette was ecstatic, pleased and relieved when the words came out of Adrien’s mouth, had he not asked her soon, she might have asked him out herself. That isn’t to say she wasn’t pleasantly surprised by this turn of events, in fact, it was incredibly relaxing to finally be having this conversation. She schooled her expression into a thoughtful one, glancing at the boy across from her, she made a decision.

 

Marinette set the flowers down beside her, and crawled over to where Adrien sat just across from her. She looked into his eyes, what she saw made her happy, he had the most hopeful expression on his face, his eyes wide and their look tender yet equally fragile. She smiled and climbed to sit in his lap, legs laid dangled over the sides of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on her shoulder. She felt more than saw Adrien blush, but smiled nonetheless. Then she tilted her head ever so slightly, and whispered, “I’d love nothing more than to go on a date with you.”

 

She felt his eyes drift to her and laughed, the shock evident in his body, though if that came from her actions or her saying yes, she knew not. His arm was hesitant at holding the small of her back in support, his other hand wavered in the air not knowing what to do. She sighed relaxing into him even, she had found comfort in this position, sitting in his lap, snuggled into him, it was a simple pleasure, but a pleasure nonetheless.

 

She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, listening to his breath, and then finally feeling his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer, if at all possible. It was so comforting to feel the warmth of this boy who she loved, holding her close as if she was the most important thing in his world. She opened her eyes to look at him, and met his penetrating gaze of pure adoration, something that was simply amazing with his features. He was such a beautiful person, and it was incredible to think that here they were wrapped up in each other, together in some way or another.

 

She continued looking into his eyes before giggling airily. He looked at her confused, before she explained, “I just never thought this day would come, and now here we are, snuggling together on a random rooftop in Paris.”

 

He frowned, “it isn’t _just_ a random rooftop in Paris,” he said slightly upset, “it’s _the_ rooftop where we each made ourselves whole to one another.”

 

She looked at him, as his look turned tender and caring, and she couldn’t help but want to kiss him, but she didn’t not yet, it was too soon. She sighed again, relaxing back to where she had been previously. Then she chuckled, “if I’m being honest, this already feels like a date, you’re quite the romantic, kitty.”

 

Glancing back she caught him blushing to the tips of his ears, this boy was precious. “We-well, I-uh, hehe, it could be a date,” he chuckled uneasily, but then rushed to amend it, “if you want it to be,” he chuckled again, “but I just want to do something like normal people do on their first date.”

 

She giggled, she was absolutely in love with this boy, “we’re pretty far from normal, Adrien.”

 

He chuckled at that, much more relaxed than he had been for a few minutes. He pulled her in tighter, and she couldn’t help but smile at how the feeling made her feel more secure and relaxed than anything in the world ever had before. Sighing again, Marinette looked at him, and waited for his eyes to meet her own, she smiled and finally said the few words she’d been dying to say to him, “I love you, Adrien.”

 

Somehow those words managed to make his eyes go wide and it also seemed that they gave him such a great feeling of happiness judging by the way his face stretched into the dopiest of grins. She laughed at his expression, it was simply perfect, so very him and so very silly that it warmed her heart to know that this boy wanted to be with her, and that he felt similarly to her.

 

Adrien’s smile turned into a frown again as something crossed his mind, and looked her in the eyes, it physically hurt to see the pain in his eyes, “I don’t love you Marinette,” those words nearly gave her a heart attack. Did Adrien have no tact? He really can’t say things like that and expect her not to look at him like he was insane, he at least had the decency to look abashed at saying it. “I-I, that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you, if anything it’s the opposite, but, I don’t know if I can be in love with you yet, I know I can be, but I don’t think I can claim to love you yet.” He took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, chuckling as he did so.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief and settled back into her position, “you’re so stupid sometimes. You should really learn tact, kitty, it might prevent you from having more awkward moments.” She shook her head and breathed out a laugh, before settling down again and taking in the warmth of the moment as it returned.

 

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, and the lull in activity. Eventually, they looked at each other, and Marinette looked at him and saw his eyes darken with something, and the way he looked at her told her that her eyes must be sparkling to him. So Marinette took a bit of her confidence and sat up to properly face him, arms staying wrapped around his neck. She leaned in, and he pulled her tighter to him again, then they met halfway, just like they did as partners.

 

When their lips connected, there were no fireworks, no sudden crescendo of overwhelming love and adoration. It was merely the two of them, communicating how deeply they felt about one another, and getting the message across seamlessly, for once in the last three weeks. When they parted she looked at him as he stared at her.

 

There was a moment before Marinette spoke as they tried to catch their breaths, but when she did it was breathless, and the sound of music to Adrien’s ears, “I love you, Adrien Agreste.”

 

He smiled, “I am falling in love with you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

A smile lit up her face in return, and she was about to speak when he cut her off, “partners?”

 

She leaned in and kissed him again, she pulled back before he could respond, “always.”

 

He kissed her, and this time when they parted they settled into each other content with how it had all come to this point. Everything had worked out for the better, and it had all started with a reveal.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a fic yay.

Emma watched as her mother set a picture down, it was of her parents on their first date. Her mother looked just as happy in the picture as she did at that moment. It had taken twenty-one days to forever change their lives and Emma was astounded at how much this story meant for her own. Without those twenty-one days, she might not exist, her parent’s may never have gotten together. That was all it took to change their lives, it was all it took for them to get together.

 

“Mom, Dad,” Emma heard her brother Louis say, “did all of that actually happen?”

 

Their mother only brightened, “Louis, of course it happened. It was one of the most important times in my life, it gave me your father, it helped form the person I am today. Every bit of it is true.”

 

Their father joined in now, “I learned several things during those weeks, including some of the most important things about your mother. I also learned that I should never doubt your mother or assume her intentions, because in the long run its better for us all.”

 

Marinette turned her glare at Adrien, and the blond man shrank back a little as she hit his shoulder. Huffing, Marinette turned back to her children, “anyways, it is still an important part of our relationship, it gave us parts and dimensions of our relationship that we wouldn’t have had before.”

 

Emma beamed as her parents relaxed onto the couch and beckoned the three of them to come and snuggle with them. Needless to say, she and her brothers complied, and their parents hugged them tight. Hugo, the youngest of the three sandwiched Emma between him and Marinette. It seemed Hugo had a final question to ask, “Mom, Dad, what did you ask yourselves throughout that entire time? And what was the answer?”

 

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and smiled a small smile. Adrien was the one who answered, “don’t worry about that until you’re older Hugo, because then we can tell you when you’ll hopefully understand, not now, when you won’t.”

 

Hugo nodded, and snuggled into Emma’s side, Louis was snug fit to Adrien’s side, with Marinette holding the center. Quietly, the family of five sat together in comfortable silence, eventually they turned on the television, watching whatever. Alya and Nino showed up at some point to hang out for a little while with their children.

 

Eventually, the three younger Agrestes went to bed, while their parents went out on patrol. There was only the comforting feeling of dashing across the rooftops, soaring through the air. Ladybug and Cat Noir, Paris’ Superhero duo supreme, ready for anything, and with a love story greater than even that of Romeo and Juliet.

 

Soon, they landed on the rooftop where they had shared their secrets all those years ago, where their lives had changed so drastically, and where they had become a couple. Here they finally relaxed, their secret haven found here in a place no one else saw the importance of. It was here where two Parisian Teenagers had gone from four identities between them to just the two of them. It was here where it had all begun, one Parisian evening where a Ladybug finally felt the need to reveal herself.

 

Ladybug rested her head on Cat Noir’s shoulder, soon though they detransformed into Parisian Power Couple, Marinette and Adrien Agreste. Soon enough, Marinette assumed her favorite position in his lap, legs dangling over one side of his, head on his shoulder, arms around his neck. It was the one in which they’d shared their first kiss that they could both remember. There were no words, just each other’s presence, as it always had been and always would be.

 

Adrien laid his head on hers, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I love you, Marinette.”

 

She looked at him, “making up for saying you weren’t, now are we, Adrien?”

 

He pouted, “Marinette, I already told you I’m sorry for that.”

 

“I know,” she sighed, “it still gave me a heart attack, and you scared me so much.”

 

He chuckled, “you’re such an intimidating woman, m’lady.”

 

“No,” she said rolling her eyes fondly, “I’m a catch, you just so happened to believe you were holding on by a thread.”

 

“I was justified in thinking that,” Adrien said trying to defend himself.

 

“You can say that all you want,” Marinette said firmly, “but you know all too well that we could never tell where we stood with each other before that reveal.”

 

Adrien nodded but didn’t respond, and so they relapsed into silence. Their thoughts drifting aimlessly to the past couple decades of their lives, from university, to marriage, to the three beautiful children they’d left at home asleep. There was so much the two of them shared since the reveal, some good, some bad, but all fond memories now that they were long since past. They thought over their pasts with new hindsight, new perspective that came as the years of their lives passed by.

 

Soon enough they transformed once more, and headed home. Jumping through their bedroom window, they were back to being themselves in seconds. It took them no time at all to change and get in bed, falling into each other’s embrace was as easy as breathing at this point in their lives, and it was just something that made them feel comfortable and constant. Safe and secure, loved and lucky, inspired and fulfilled. To them it was all just the same, so long as they had each other and their kids, they’d be content with life. For even if they had none of the advantages they did, it would take much to knock them from their happiness, and with a healthy balance in their lives, they were certain that they could make it through anything, regardless of their situation. A moment after they’d settled down, Marinette spoke up, “are we friends, or are we more, Adrien?”

 

“More,” Adrien said, “always more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Or is it? Heh, there's aa sequel planned, and I know what I'm doing for it.


End file.
